The Choices Made
by Her Eternal Grimoire
Summary: Everlee came to Skyrim when a mysterious letter beckoned her to Riften to find out more about the father she never knew. The quest turns out to be anything but simple and it's not long before she's caught up in not only one, but three guilds. As they begin feuding and Everlee uncovers her past, will she be able to make a decision about her loyalties? And will the choice destroy her
1. The Chopping Block

_Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction in, well, a long time. It is also my first Elder Scrolls fan fiction. I'm sorry if the intro. drags a little, I'm just trying to set up Everlee's story here. I promise future chapters will be a little faster paced and probably shorter. I do not intend to follow any quest-line specifically at the moment, so it should be fairly original after the second half of Helgen. I also will try to keep most characters cannon but I may take some liberties, we'll see. Reviews and comments welcome!_

**The Chopping Block**

"Hey, are you ok? Awake now?" a concerned voice asked.

My eyes flew open and the trustworthy part of my brain was instantly alert and commanded my hand to reach for the dagger hidden in my armor only to cause my entire body to hurt, sore with stiffness and countless bruises. My eyes shut tight, fighting a wave of nausea that reminded me I hadn't eaten a whole day before I had reached the Morrowind-Skyrim border. I took in a deep shaky breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you m'am," he said politely.

"It's ok," I said, bracing myself against the wagon with my shoulder to force myself into a sitting position.

It was all coming back to me. After a mysterious letter from someone who claimed to know something of my father, I had set of for Skyrim from Cyrodiil, going through Morrowind because of the blocked border. Morrowind had too many problems of their own to monitor their borders and the Legion could only be in so many places. The plan had been successful up until a day before I reached the border, when I'd run out of food and spotted no game. Then I had been attacked by bandits. Three days later, wandering and lost, I had run into a band of warriors who offered me aid but only hours later we had been ambushed.

"Ralof," I said, recalling the young man's name in the present.

"Yes, you remember, that's good. Must not have been hit too hard then. I was worried you'd never wake up," he said.

Ralof had been one of the dozen or so that had been making their way down the road. They were in a hurry but had promised to give me food and the few supplies that they could spare before pointing me toward the nearest village as soon as they stopped. I had been so grateful I had nearly cried. Ralof had even offered me his horse though he had been fighting and traveling along the road for days with little rest himself.

"Ralof," a voice mocked. I turned my attention to the dirty man next to the blonde. He, like me, was not wearing Stormcloak armor. "You say his name as if he were some decent man. He's a _Stormcloak_. If it weren't for him Skyrim would have peace and more importantly we never would have gotten in this mess and we would be both free and I'd be nearly to Hammerfell on that stolen horse. Pssh, Stormcloaks, worthless, the lot of them."

"Watch your mouth thief. We fight for Skyrim, with honor, whereas you take from innocents," Ralof said, his voice growing dangerous all of a sudden.

The man snorted, not too afraid of the Stormcloak who was tied and a prisoner the same as he. "Innocents."

Ralof recovered from his anger almost as quick as it had come on. "Anyway, I'm sorry m'am but I didn't catch your name last night –"

"And I didn't have the chance to thank you for your kindness, Ralof. My name's Everlee. I usually go by Ever."

"Where are you from Ever?" Ralof asked, genuinely interested.

I smiled at him, despite the uncertainty of the future. He made me feel human, important, not some nameless captive. Despite the fact that we would likely be given a death sentence at our trials, he was taking the time to get to know me with what little of it we had left. Of course, once we were back in Cyrodiil it was likely some one would recognize me or I could get word out somehow. I had a number of friends in the capital city. I would be free then, my life stretching out before me, but Ralof…

The Stormcloaks were nothing but kind to me, nothing like the savages the guards in Cyrodiil described. And Ralof couldn't be older than seventeen, a kid even to me, who was only five years his elder. After knowing him and his comrades, even for a short time, it would be hard to blame them for the problems for the state of their homeland.

"Cyrodiil, I'm from Cyrodiil. My family has been there as long as anyone can remember and my mother claims we were some of the first Bretons to settle permanently in the heart of the Empire. I was born in Leyawiin."

"Your father?" Ralof asked.

I tried to keep my face clear as I responded, "That's why I'm here. I never knew him, didn't care to either until I got this mysterious letter from someone who claimed to know about my family. They said it would be worth my while to make it to Riften and that in time, everything would be revealed. At first I thought it was a weird joke but curiosity got the better of me."

"Oh, well I hope that you'll find what you're…I mean…" Ralof struggled to come up with the words as he realized that my entire journey was forfeit and my life might be too. The reality of the situation again broke through, leaving us in silence for a few minutes.

We slowed down as we came into a town.

"We're stopping here?" Lokir surmised from the guards' chatter. "Why would we stop here?"

Neither Ralof or I had the heart to respond. My stomach sank. There would be no reprieve after all then, not unless they saw Lokir and I for what we were, not Stormcloaks. I didn't have much hope for it, they hadn't found out yet. And even if they did, could I, could I watch Ralof as the ax raised and his life ended? I had only seen a few beheadings when the city council called on me to fulfill my duty as a citizen to witness and they were horrible, even though they were nameless criminals whose crimes were atrocious. Could I watch Ralof's life end if mine were spared? Could I leave if they cleared my name, and which would be the bigger crime? To walk away and pretend none of this had ever happened, forget Ralof entirely, or to watch silently, not raising a finger to help?

"Get the headsman ready!" I heard General Tullius call, cutting off that train of thought only to open up a new one, a new emotion: rage.

There was no justice here. Everything the Empire stood for, every law, every thing I had known to be good and true from birth was being twisted. There would be no trial, they were going to murder us, there was no other word for it. Perhaps this would have been the sentence dealt if the law had been carried through, but it would have raised difficult questions, questions I guess Tullius and the Empire didn't want to answer. I wondered if anyone would know of our deaths here or if they would report Ulfric and his men had died in the ambush. It would be much cleaner that way and who in Cyrodiil would doubt him?

By the time the cart stopped and we were out, I had worked up quite a fury, which was good, because otherwise, I doubt I would have had the strength to stand. Lokir freaked when his name was called and got himself shot with an arrow and I wondered which was worse, an arrow through the heart or losing my head. Luckily I didn't have time to consider it much before they asked me to come forth.

"Name?"

"Everlee."

"Race?"

"Breton."

He eyed me suspiciously. I had enough Breton in me to be shorter than average, it was true, and many of my facial features were similar too but my build was something quite different, the makings of another race and I knew that's what he saw.

"And?"

"And that's all."

"Half-Breton then, fleeing from some court intrigue maybe?" the man, said and I had the sudden urge to punch him in the face. For the first time I was glad for the restraints on my wrists. He turned to the guard though and asked, as was his duty. "She's not on the list, what should we do?"

"She goes to the block too, forget the list Hadvar."

Knowing full well how illegal this whole procedure was and having seen that in her eyes beforehand I wasn't surprised. Hadvar, looked at me expectantly, perhaps anticipating to see me cry. I looked straight into his eyes which seemed to unnerve him and I took the time to notice that he didn't look much older than me. He, like Ralof, was a Nord, and all over Skyrim the youth were dying before they had ever much chance to live. I thought of my home, of all of my friends, and knew if I were there I would be sitting safe before a hearth, probably listening to my mom lecture me about getting serious about my magical studies and being a "proper" Breton.

"I'm sorry prisoner," he said still looking down at his list, his voice was still firm but the words surprised me nevertheless. "We'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock."

I rolled my eyes but didn't correct him. I didn't care where my body may or may not be sent after this and I doubted telling him my homeland would do anything but get my name mysteriously taken off the list as a precaution and I wanted people to see it. I wanted there to be a chance for everyone to know what had happened here and…and I wanted my mom to know why she'd never see me again.

The first soldier's death sickened me. He had faced his death bravely, volunteering to go first to get the mockery over with. To my horror I was second, perhaps so no one could question why I was facing this sentence and second guess the captain's orders. I gathered all the strength in me so my knees wouldn't buckle and I could die with some dignity. The captain forced me down with her foot, to add insult to injury I guess. Where was I going to go at this point?

I wanted to shut my eyes when he raised the axe, I didn't want to see my death or for my bodiless head to stare blankly at all the others to come after me but I could barely manage to breathe, let alone blink.

And then the dragon attacked.

_A.N.: I know, what a surprise right? Well, it was running a bit long so I decided to split Helgen up. Also, I probably took a few liberties with Ralof. Tell me what you think. Suggestions and comments welcome!_


	2. Escape

_Author's Note: Here's the last part of Helgen. After here I may follow parts of quests as the story calls for. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, reviews, suggestions, etc. are welcome. The first three chapters will be up tonight and then probably a break before I continue writing Everlee's adventures._

**Escape**

I think my body must have collapsed with relief at my reprieve from the chopping block and the shock of the beast because the next thing I know I heard Ralof yelling at me desperately.

"Come on Ever, move, move!"

My mind and body snapped out of the shock, seeming to realize simultaneously the need for me to get out of the city as quickly as possible. I got up just as Ralof was inches from lifting me up himself.

"I've got it, I've got it," I said and we sprinted ahead.

We ran toward a turret, barring the door behind us. I had to fight a temporary wave of nausea seeing two injured Stormcloaks on the floor, bleeding heavily. The world seemed to sway a little beneath me and for a second I thought I was going to pass out.

"Ever, we've got to go!"

"Go?" I asked, my voice sounding strange to my ears, quiet, mangled.

"Up the tower, come on," Ralof said. He grabbed my arm and gave it a shake. "Ever!"

I looked at him, his steady blue eyes holding mine. "Come on, there's nothing you can do for them now. Let's go, we have to find a way out."

I swallowed, closed my eyes, and forced my head into place. I nodded and ran up the steps as best as I could with bound hands and stiff legs. A man sat on his knees at the top, vainly trying to loosen some stones to escape. I went to help him the same time the tower seemed to shatter around me. The solid tower stones flew from place as the dragon itself forced its head through. The man, terror in his eyes, somehow having not been crushed by the rocks looked at me. I started towards him, to do what I'm not sure, push or pull him out of the way, but Ralof threw his arms around my waist and flung me around.

"No!" I screamed.

I hit the wall hard as the dragon roared, flame bursting forth where seconds ago I had been. Ralof protectively hovered over me, as I cried, my heart racing, sure I was going to die.

When the dragon fled to do more damage elsewhere, having played with us like a cat does to mice Ralof released me. Wearily I walked up the steps, the man was nothing but a corpse burned mostly to a cinder. Seconds ago a man, healthy and on the verge of freedom, now, nothing. It didn't hurt any less than the two soldiers dying downstairs did, but somehow I didn't feel myself on the verge of blacking out this time, as if death were already becoming common to me. Two men dead, two more soldiers dying downstairs, a whole village burning around us. For a moment I wondered if I hadn't actually died and this reality was my punishment for whatever wrongs I might have committed in life.

"Everlee, you have to jump through," Ralof said loudly, perhaps his hearing impaired from the dragon.

"What?" I asked.

Certainly he didn't mean he wanted me to jump through a hole in a tower, down a whole story through a fiery hole in the roof of the one below because that would be insane, not to mention deadly.

"You have to –" Ralof began again, louder, but I interrupted.

"I heard you, I just, Ralof, what?" I stammered barely making any sense. "I can't, you can't expect, my hands are still bound, jump?"

I think he got the drift. He put his arms around me, and for a second I thought he was going to hug me but instead he bent down slightly, lifting me off my feet.

"You'll thank me later. It's the only way. I'll see you on the other side. Be safe Everlee," Ralof said as he threw me through the hole with perfect aim.

I managed to grasp what was happening in time to throw my legs out to prepare for the fall, and somehow I landed on my feet, a much better prospect than even I had hoped for in those seconds where, for another time, I was sure death awaited. I wanted to scream obscenities at him for half of a second, but I knew through my surprise that Ralof had just saved my life. There was no way I would have made that jump with wrists bound. Which reminded me…

I barely had time to saw my binds off with a knife in the dining area, swing down to the first floor, and escape through the hole that used to be the back wall of the home before the place collapsed. With one path to take, I forged ahead.

Only to run into Hadvar. Several things I took in at once: 1) Both the boy and older man were injured and couldn't walk far without help. 2) Hadvar was valiantly trying to rescue both. 3) The dragon was making his descent, his shadow becoming bigger and darker on the ground. 4) Without help, all three of them would die.

I cursed. As angry as Hadvar and the Legion had made me, he was saving lives, and they would all be dead if I didn't act quick. So I risked my brief freedom and picked up the small boy in my arms. He clutched me tightly, probably making tiny finger holes in my skin. Without having to haul the boy Hadvar moved easier, and we all made it out of the dragon's fire just in time. We helped both the boy and older man scale the wall. Hadvar didn't offer to help me and I couldn't get over on my own which left one option"

"Come with me," Hadvar said as if I had a choice. I ran after him, he didn't even look behind him to see if I was follow his order. It was that or die and he didn't seem to care which.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hardvar shouted as we passed some more destroyed buildings.

Just then a dark shadow passed over and I threw myself at Hardvar, tackling him to the ground seconds before the wing slammed into the wall where he'd been before. His soldier instincts kicked in too quick though, and soon I was the one on my back, sword to throat. He looked behind me to where the dragon's wing had indented the wall and released his tight grip on me, as well as the sword.

He looked at me for a moment and I thought he would thank me or apologize but all he said was, "This way prisoner," as he got up and ran again, back on course.

I cursed again. I cursed him for his rudeness and reminding me of my still-prisoner status, and me for not letting the dragon crush him. I ran after him though. After running past the Imperial Legion valiantly attempting to keep whoever was left in the city alive, we ran into Ralof. Relief flooded me and I ran faster to catch up to him, barely even remembering Hardvar beside me.

"You're alive Everlee, good!" Ralof said. Then we both remembered Hardvar, whose sword was drawn once more. "Out of the way, you're not taking us this time."

Hardvar hesitated, rolling on the balls of his feet, alive with energy. He looked at me. "Come with me."

"We don't have time for this Hardvar, she's not going with you to be locked in irons, her head on the chopping block as soon as we get out," Ralof said.

"I wasn't speaking to you Stormcloak," he growled in return. Mustering restraint, he again turned his attention back to me. "I can protect you if you come with me. I can't promise that I can do that if you don't. Your name was on the list and…" Hardvar looked again at Ralof, unwilling to continue. Then he looked back at me, "The list may have been destroyed, but I can't say. If you're caught with a Stormcloak by the Legion they won't hesitate to take you in."

I looked at Ralof but he refused to say anything. I knew if I chose to go with Hardvar he would not hold it against me, the chance to have my name cleared, of being free, was guaranteed if I went with Hardvar, but only a possibility with Ralof.

"What happened here today wasn't right Hardvar, no matter what side you're on, it wasn't justice, it wasn't the way of law. Too much was already sacrificed before the dragon came," I said, making my speech brief. "I'm sorry."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I offered. That being said, I owe you my life twice, I will do for you what I can if I make it out," he said reluctantly, as if it pained him to admit he owed me his life when he had not spared mine to begin with. He looked at Ralof, "As for you Stormcloaks, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovanguarde."

We parted ways, and that was the last time I saw the city of Helgen, burning in its final moments.

_A.N.: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it thus far!_


	3. The Thief Stone

_Author's Note: This is much shorter than the other chapters but I wanted continue writing off of what I already had so it didn't get stale in my mind. Yay productiveness. Again, thanks for reading readers!_

**The Thief Stone**

I stared into the fire I had conjured feeling as lost as I had crossing the Skyrim border. I had been here a month and while I had gotten no closer to Riften or information on my birth father or the mysterious sender, my entire life had changed.

I would never be able to think of the Empire or the Legion the same again. My head had been on a chopping block. I had escaped a fiery death by an immortal legendary beast by inches. And I had killed a dragon.

Dragonborn, that's what Whiterun calls me, my temporary home. They called me a hero, someone destined for even bigger and better things. Three months ago I was Everlee, the Breton who had a weird obsession with sword play and was only mildly decent at magic. Now, now I was Dovahkiin. I sighed, and laid down by the fire.

As I lay half-asleep in the fading light, Ralof and the standing-stone incident (as I referred to it in my head) replayed in my head…again.

"These are the three of the standing stones. They are said to aid those who choose to be blessed by them. Here are the stones or the Warrior, the Mage, and the Thief. Check it out if you want, I think we've earned a rest anyway. I chose the Warrior when I was eleven, never changed it to this day. It just felt right to me, you'll know what I mean. One of these three stones will pull anyone in Skyrim that approaches them," Ralof had explained, sitting down at the base of the structures.

Intrigued I looked at the Mage stone first. This was the stone my mother would want me to chose, a reliable stone for a proper Breton's practices surely. I was only fairly decent at magic to her great frustration. I enjoyed it when I did it but I was never really drawn to it, not the way I was drawn to my other studies, studies I had chosen myself to do. I was much better at wielding a sword than any spell above novice level, and even better at bows than that.

No, I wouldn't be blessed by the Mage stone today, of that I was fairly certain. The only thing I felt looking upon it was a longing for the family I had left behind. I went to the Warrior stone, expecting something here, expecting to feel a pull towards this stone, its blessings wishing to bestowed upon me. I waited but only felt a small pull. This worried me. I had always assumed my calling was this and now it seemed I might be nothing special, have no calling at all, other than for lucky near-death escapes. I could chose this stone but it just didn't feel…the way I wanted it to. Dejected I looked at the last stone, trying not to show the disappointment on my face as Ralof watched me with mild interest, wanting to see what I was drawn to.

The Thief stone. I lifted my gaze to it and felt for a second as if gravity had refocused from the ground to the ancient stone in front of me. Without thinking I took a step forward and raised my hand. I had never stolen anything, never done anything remotely illegal or stealthy until my escape from Legion custody that morning. Sure, I had an uncanny ability to sneak in and out of places unnoticed but that happened when you had a mother pushing you constantly toward something you didn't want so you wouldn't "waste your beautiful gift." I was no thief, and yet, involuntarily my hand raised, inches from the stone, without thinking. Everything in me begged me to touch it, to accept the blessing of the Thief.

My hand hovered there, an inch maybe from the stone. My breathing was ragged. Some part of me wanted this more than anything I had wanted before but my mind rebelled. The Thief stone was for bandits, murders, and well, thieves. That wasn't me, and that wasn't what I wanted. But why, why then, did the ancient rock stir me this way?

Panting I dropped my arm to its side and stepped back, pulling my eyes away from it with great effort.

"I, I think we should go. If the Legion got out this way they could be coming any minute," I said, my voice just above a whisper.

"Um, yeah if you want, to be safe," Ralof said as he stood.

I could feel him looking at me as we continued downhill toward Riverwood but thankfully he didn't ask and he didn't stop. If we had paused even for a moment, I knew I would be turning and running back to the stone, to the Thief stone. A month later it called to me even now, as if half asleep miles away I could feel it mourning me, longing for me.


	4. The Missing Orphan

_Author's Note: So, enough of quest-line. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know if I can keep up the pace of adding chapters but we'll see. Read, enjoy, and review please!_

**The Missing Orphan**

A week in Riften and I had learned nothing new. It wasn't as if I could go around asking "Do you know my father?" and I was reluctant to let anyone try to identify the writing of the letter that had changed my life, it seemed to personal. So the only thing I could really do was make my presence known (the dragon that attacked at my entrance took care of that) and ask where I could find somebody who might have more information. The answer was always the same: The Thieves' Guild. And to gain access I would have to join.

Which of course I refused to do. So I was trying a different method.

"Look, I can't tell you anything you don't already know. The Black-Briar's are wonderful, and Maven is their matriarch. She's really well-connected and a lovely lady. Please, just, just leave me alone," the bartender said or the third time.

"I'm not looking for dirt on them I just want to know if you think there would be any information they would have about this letter-sender. Do they have connections in Cyrodiil, have you heard of anyone leaving Skyrim?"

Finally he decided not to answer me. I didn't figure he would. Frustrated my fingers twitched over the concealed dagger. I preferred swords but it was always nice to have "something up my sleeve." There was no one else in the meadery and all it would take was a little intimidation to get some information, any information. I could tell there was something he wasn't saying.

I heard voices outside before I could push my conscious too far. I glared at him before exiting, walking straight past two large men boasting about something or other.

Frustrated I sat on the wall and looked out over the lake. Just a little further from the city was the Morrowind border. My quest was close to failing, I had come all this way and had nothing to show for it except for a destiny I wasn't sure I even wanted. I couldn't leave though, not now, not yet. Even if I really wanted to, there were dragons, and everyone needed me to be here, even if they didn't know it.

I heard rustling in the bushes behind me and turned my head slightly, not trying to tip off the spy that I'd heard. Sure enough someone was hidden in the bushes, a dirty little face. The child raised its finger to its lips, its eyes full of terror, indicating I should be quiet. So she was hiding but not from me.

"You little wretch, come back here this instant!"

An old woman rounded the corner looking just about as terrifying as an ice wolf. "You, there, on the wall, have you seen a stupid little orphan girl? She seems to have run away."

"I think I saw someone shouting about a stolen boat about, mmm, four minutes ago. If that was her she'd probably be in Morrowind by now. Sorry," I said.

"Damn, well good riddance I say! I won't look pay for that thief's things. I never knew her, you got that? If anyone asks, she wasn't one of mine," she said.

"Wouldn't want to interfere."

She huffed and went back inside. I didn't say anything to the little girl, not wanting to frighten her. Finally, like a wild cat, she timidly approached me.

"Thanks. I'm Lynn," the girl said.

"Hello Lynn. I'm Everlee."

"I know who you are. You're the stranger in town that saved us from the dragon. Everyone knows who you are."

"I suppose so. So what are your plans Lynn?"

"Um I hadn't thought about it," she said nervously, shifting side to side. I estimated she couldn't be older than ten years old.

I nodded. "Well, how about I take you to dinner outside the city?"

…

After setting up camp a few miles east of the city, Lynn fell asleep on the spare bedroll with little hesitation. When she awoke I was cooking the game I had hunted down as she slept. As the warm food began to make her feel better, the eight-year-old Lynn opened up very quickly.

"What are dragons like? Do they breathe all breathe fire? I hear some don't. Have you been to see the Greybeards? What is Whiterun like? You're from Cyrodiil? That's so cool!"

I answered her questions as best I could. I had never dealt with kids but I found her constant questions amusing rather than annoying. I wasn't sure what I would do with Lynn, what we would do. Being Dragonborn is kind of a dangerous thing to be when you're towing a kid around (or at all). I tried not to think about it. I was in Riften until I knew more anyway.

Finally one question caught me off guard:

"So was Grelod in charge when you were at Honorhall or was it someone else? It had to be someone else because you got adopted, but did she, like work there then?"

"I didn't go to Honorhall. I'm from Cyrodiil, like I said."

"But you were born here right? I mean, that's what the papers said –"

"Papers?"

"Yeah, the office records. Grelod keeps 'em locked up but when she goes out sometimes I pick the door and go in there. It's interesting to look through them."

"And you saw a paper with my name on it?"

"Yes, Everlee, half-Breton, born in Riften twenty two years ago. You were left there seven days after you were born. It didn't say the ladies name and it didn't say you were adopted but there weren't any records of you past one years old so I figured that's what happened. When I heard you were in town I knew your name sounded familiar so I went and looked at your file again."

I sat in silence again. Lynn saw a paper with my name. My name wasn't common in Skyrim or anywhere in the Empire as far as I knew. Even if it were, how many half-Bretons named Everlee that were twenty two could there be?

So either there was some big mix-up or…or what? I didn't really want to think about it. I was adopted? Well, at least that's what Lynn said she assumed. I tried to think of my mom, Elyssa, kidnapping me from an orphanage. My mom was sweet and proper and I couldn't picture it at all. Yeah, sometimes she got scary-protective with some intense magic when her guild was threatened, but _kidnapping?_ No. So, so what? Was she my real mom or did she adopt me?

There was no way to ask her now. Getting mail out of Skyrim had become impossible in the month I had been here. I had sent her a letter assuring my arrival but the carrier had warned me that would be the last week he'd be able to get in and out of Skyrim. The Legion was cracking down because of Ulfric's escape from custody and the arrival of dragons.

That left me with one option, I had to find out on my own.

"The office, is that the only place Grelod keeps papers on the orphanage?" I asked.

Lynn shook her head. "Nah, she wouldn't want anyone getting her hands on our own papers or we could get adopted, that was the first thing I looked for. I think she keeps some in the basement, in a safe, but I can't pick the lock to the safe so," Lynn shrugged.

"And you don't think she'd let me see what's down there?" I asked, this seemed obvious but I needed to be sure.

"No, some people ask for their papers when they age-out of Honorhall but she says she'd rather be dead then let anyone but her see what's down there. Even Constance hasn't been down there and she's been there longer than any of us kids."

I nodded and let the topic switch as Lynn continued her steady flow of questions about my adventures in Skyrim so far. As she chatted I prepared myself mentally for what I knew I needed to do. I needed the information Grelod kept secret. I needed to know who my parents were and why I had disappeared from an orphanage, how I had ended up there and how I had left. And there was only one way I was going to get it: lockpicking.

I had to become a thief.


	5. A Shot in the Dark

_Author's Note: I'm so excited about the reviews and readers I have already! Thank you so much. I hope you continue to enjoy it. I hope you continue to comment and review the story, both are good to read! There's probably too many exclamation marks here but oh well!_

**A Shot in the Dark**

It took two days for me to work up the courage to accept what it was I had to do. It took much less time for me to do understand exactly what it entailed. As soon as I considered what would help me and began to plot the excursion, it was like second nature. A second nature I had never known I'd had before and wasn't entirely sure I was comfortable relying on now.

"You've only got three picks Ever, are you sure? I mean, if you just joined the Thieves' Guild they would have more picks you could buy and –" Lynn asked for somewhere around the tenth time.

"Yes, I'm sure Lynn," I snapped.

She stilled and looked almost as lost as the first day I met her. I stopped pacing and let out a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. It wasn't her I was angry at after all, it was this task. I knew Lynn didn't have the same aversion to stealth tactics as I did. To her it was part of life, a necessity she had learned at the same time I had started learning archery and magic. I didn't want her to feel alienated just because we differed here.

I leaned down so my face was level with hers. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry. I'm just nervous. I don't want to get tangled with the Thieves' Guild just yet, not if I don't have to, ok? I just, I just want to figure this out for myself."

Lynn nodded, her shoulders relaxing. It still hurt me to see her pain, her instant reaction to my anger, to my tenseness. Less than two weeks ago that kind of behavior meant she would get slapped or worse. I had to learn how to keep calm on the outside better.

"Yeah, I get it," Lynn said.

"And Lynn."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the picks. Don't know what I'd do without you kid," I said, standing up straight but not losing eye contact.

She grinned.

* * *

I hadn't wanted to get Lynn involved in my plan but she seemed eager and I had to admit it would go much smoother with her distracting Grelod. She'd enlisted her friend Jared by promising him freedom for helping her. Once they'd roused the old woman out of the orphanage that night, I snuck in.

I had to admit, the light armor felt more natural in a lot of ways. I had always preferred heavy armor because of my weakness with blocking, but with the new maneuverability the armor afforded, I could easily dodge most attacks.

_Focus_. I thought. I passed the children's bedroom and if any one of them were awake, none of them said a thing as I slinked toward the basement door. Almost all of my planning seemed unnecessary. It seemed too good to be true. Until I made it to the door.

To my surprise I found it slightly ajar. I listened hard, a sense of unease rising in the pit of my stomach. Of course it could have just been Grelod, she could have opened it right before Lynn and Jared had started their scene throwing rocks at her bedroom window but…

After a few moments I decided I couldn't waste more time. I didn't know how long Lynn and her friend could distract Grelod and the thought of the old hag getting her hands on Lynn scared me more than any potential threat the door could have.

In the basement it was easy to find the safe, which was closer to the size of a vault, taking up half an entire wall. I took a deep breath and tried my first pick, trying to sense the mechanism out.

_Please, please,_ I prayed. But it was barely in at all before I heard it break. I bit my lip so I wouldn't curse. On the second one I thought I was finally understanding what to do. I heard the lock moving, wanting to comply with me but just as I thought it would open _crack!_ I shut my eyes and counted to ten before trying the last one.

The safe opened.

"Impressive," I heard a voice say behind me.

Instantly there was a dagger in my right hand as I turned to meet the owner of the voice. It was obviously a man, his voice had given that away, but in the dark of the basement I couldn't make out anything more.

"I was starting to think you might not show at all being so reluctant to associate yourself with the art of stealth. And then when you did I can't say I expected much of you but you pulled it off there. A natural. I'm very impressed."

I tried to calm my nerves, taking deep breaths. "I don't know who you are or why you're here but if you don't mind I came down here for a reason," I said finally.

"I know. A little bird told me. She said you might need my help and I've always been fond of the girl. Apparently she was wrong about my assistance though," the man said.

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring the fact that somehow he had been in contact with Lynn without my knowledge. I knew I should have been angry with her for this but somehow all I felt was worry.

"You've met me before you know lass," he said, his voice taking on an accent.

It took me a second to place but I recognized his voice now. "The market stall, you sell potions and poisons. Brynjolf."

"Aye," he said. "Now Everlee, I'm going to get lost because I doubt you'll want to turn your back on me right now but when you have the time, stop by my stall. The Thieves' Guild could really use someone with your skill and I'm sure we could be of much use to you too."

With that he did leave and I waited until I heard the front door of the orphanage shut, a little loudly, as if to make sure I knew he'd gone, or that he wanted me to think he'd gone. I didn't hesitate long to ponder that though, I had a quest that was probably minutes away from going wrong.

The vault opened pretty easily despite its size. It was also much more organized than I had anticipated. I got the feeling that no one, not even Grelod had been in it for awhile. The files easiest to find were the current residents. I grabbed all of them in my arms, eight fairly thick files. Then I started shifting through older stuff.

I finally found the folder I was looking for but I knew something was wrong the moment I spotted it. Unlike every other folder, it was thin, very thin. Of course I had disappeared a year into my stay but…

I pulled it free of the mess. Sure enough it was empty except a note which I snatched that read:

_Since you clearly can't do the simplest of tasks I've taken these off your hands. _

I cursed, tucking the note in my armor. I had come all this way for this. It wasn't even two sentences. I was back to square one. I shifted through some more papers but I knew I wouldn't find anything. I was too late, and by the withered edges of the note, I was late by at least a decade.

I closed the vault, not even bothering to lock it up. It had to have been at least forty minutes and I hadn't heard anyone come back, which made me a bundle of nerves again. It either meant that Lynn and Jared were excellent at playing keep away from Grelod, or they had gotten caught.

I got my answer as soon as I left the orphanage. Jared who appeared about twelve years old, ran up to me. In the dim light I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Grelod! She has her, Lynn! I tried, I tried to stop her I just couldn't! I'm supposed to protect her, I -" Jared had begun choking on his words. I put my hand on his shoulder firmly.

"Where is she Jared? Where?"

"By the docks, please, I think, I think she's going to –" Jared finally mustered.

"Jared, listen, go to my camp, Lynn's told you where it is. Take the files with you. Get safe, we'll be there soon. Go!"

I didn't wait to see if he'd do it after dumping the files in his shaky arms. I ran towards the docks as fast as my legs could take me. I heard his voice cry to me or to the divines I wasn't sure:

"_Please_ don't let her die!"


	6. The Edge of the Blade

_Author's Note: Well I hope I have kept it "T" in this chapter. I also hope you enjoy it. It's a little deeper than previous chapters. Please review to tell me what you think of it and once again, thanks for reading!_

**The Edge of the Blade**

I didn't find Grelod right away. She had moved from the docks to the shore and she was waist deep in the lake. Her arms were thrust down, stiff, and I could see little hands wrapped around her elbows. Grelod was so absorbed in drowning the girl she didn't even notice me sprint up behind her.

Anger boiled inside of me. My protectiveness of Lynn coupled with my fear enveloped me but instead of making my brain fuzzier with emotion it cleared it. Cold rage burned in my veins and mixed with adrenalin to make an overwhelming concoction. Without thinking twice I moved nearly silently through the water, Lynn's thrashing blocking out any noise I made, but she was getting weaker.

I reached around Grelod and put one hand over her mouth firmly holding her and pulling her up. In shock she went to reach for my hand but she didn't have time before the dagger took her life. I heaved her as close to shore as I could without a second thought.

I reached under water then, feeling for the cute little girl that I had grown too attached to in the short time to lose now. I found her hand, weak, and pulled her up, out of the water. Her body was cold, but so was the water, and I prayed to all the Divines that she was alive as I dragged her to shore.

Luckily it didn't take much to resuscitate her. She coughed and spit up water and then thrashed away from me. I didn't feel the way I had moments before now. I felt drained and tired and hurt. Lynn looked at me for a minute and then threw her arms around me.

"Ever! You came!" she said. "I thought you were Grelod. I thought she had killed me."

She sobbed in my arms and I held her, trying to come off stronger than I felt. I whispered soothing things in her ears, trying to believe them myself.

She pulled away a little to look at my face, "Grelod, is she…is she…"

I swallowed hard and nodded. I wouldn't lie to her, not now. She hugged me again, tighter. "I'm so sorry," she said. "You were right. I should have just let you handle it but I wanted to help, I wanted you to see I wouldn't get in the way. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, shh. You did help Lynn, you were great. It's not your fault this happened, shh," I said. _It's mine. What have I done?_

"Don't leave me please. I won't get in the way I promise. I won't be a burden anymore. Please don't send me back, I don't want to go back, I want to stay with you," she was crying so hard she shook.

"_Please,_" she whispered.

I held her shoulders firmly and pulled her away again so I could look into her eyes. "You're not a burden Lynn. You never were and I'm not sending you anywhere. You're going to stay with me. Understand?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. I hugged her again, tighter than before, knowing that what I had said was true. I hadn't been sure until then, but Lynn had come into my life for a reason, and no matter what it took I was going to make sure she stayed in it. She deserved that much from me after all she'd been through.

"Lynn," I said after awhile. "I need you to go back to camp. I have some things I need to take care of tonight. You know where the spare weapons are, make sure Jared and you each have one. If anything too menacing comes for you, run for the city gates ok? I'll see you in a few hours, I promise."

She nodded and took off quickly, despite her shaking legs. I sighed and looked back at the water. I had a body get rid of.

…

It wasn't hard to find Grelod, she was much closer to shore than I would have thought I was capable of. Using magic I got rid of the evidence with several destruction and illusion spells. It was difficult, I hadn't practiced in a long time. Even then it couldn't have taken more than an hour but that was still too long. Everything that had just happened was crashing down hard on me.

After it was all done I tried to get myself to move, to go back to camp. I told myself Lynn and Jared needed me, that they were alone in the wilderness, scared and uncertain. But I couldn't find the strength.

I knew I had only acted in self-defense, that if I hadn't done what I did that Grelod would have killed Lynn. Even if I had just fought her, Lynn could have drowned in the time it took to deal with the old woman. She could have drowned as it was. I knew this, and I knew that the orphanage and every child there would live a happier and healthier life now that she was dead.

But I still couldn't get over it. It wasn't even so much that I had killed her that bothered me. In my short stay at Skyrim I had seen death and even caused it myself to bandits and thugs, murderers and thieves, and Grelod wasn't much better than most of them. I had learned to deal with that sort of death.

No, it was how I felt when I did it. In all my life I couldn't recall a time I felt more in my element, more alive, more powerful. I had felt wonderful and good when I had picked the safe, when I had killed a dragon, when I had hit my first bullseye with a bow, when I had conjured lightning for the first time. But this experience was more than any of that, the raw fire and clarity I had felt in that moment…

_What's wrong with me?_

It shouldn't have felt that way. I wanted to deny it and the guilt that was attached to it. Learning I was dragonborn had been easier to deal with than this! I felt my stomach tie itself in knots as fear overwhelmed me. What did this mean about me? What did this make me?

Finally my poor stomach couldn't take any more and I emptied it in the bushes I rolled away and then curled up in a ball and cried. Once I had truly drained myself of any emotion or thought, I got up and headed back to camp.

I was different. Now I felt all the urgency of the task ahead of me. I had come to Skyrim to discover more about my past, and who I was and the longer I'd been here the more questions I got than answers. That was going to change. Finding out my beginning was vital, essential. Finally I knew I was ready to do whatever it took to get that done. I couldn't hide anymore.


	7. A New Dawn

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, but I am still here, even if I'm not rapid-firing my updates! Anyway, hope you enjoy this update!_

**A New Dawn**

When I got back to the camp I saw two very warn out kids huddled in each other's arms outside a dwindling campfire. Jared's arms were wrapped protectively around her and in one hand he held an Iron Sword that was in desperate need of sharpening, pointed away from them. He was rocking her back and forth like a parent, trying to comfort her, and her face was buried in his chest. Though he was trying to calm her, his face was wide and blank, a look of shock and fear over his features from the night's horrors.

I nearly collapsed when I got into the tent. I didn't say anything at first, though I knew I should, that I should tell them it was over and they would be ok. But I didn't, and we sat for at least an hour in silence, recovering.

Finally I said, "Jared, can you hand me the bag over there?"

Jared stiffly moved his arm and did as I asked. I drew out a piece of paper, quill, and ink. Then I heightened the fire and examined two of the files laying scattered behind me in the tent. Finally I wrote very carefully, mimicking the deep ridged print:

_Ingrates,_

_Cyrodiil awaits. I am tired of caring for worthless children. Let Constance take care of the lot of you. Or not. You can starve for all I care. _

_Grelod_

When that was done I turned to kids.

"Jared, I hate to do this, but you have to go back to Honorhall –"

"No," Jared interrupted at the same time Lynn did.

"But we promised!"

"Shh, listen. It's not forever, I will come back for you in about a week. We have to go back now though and sneak in before dawn. With this letter hopefully suspicion won't be too high about what happened to…Grelod and soon things will settle down and be for the better. If Jared disappears too though, well that's very suspicious, you see?" I said.

"Can I see your note?" Lynn asked, holding out her hand. I handed it to her and she looked over it once and nodded. "That's good, a better forgery than mine even."

She smiled at me timidly and I think I grimaced when I tried to smile back at her. I had accepted that I had some sort of gift for the stealthy arts, but I still wasn't too comfortable with it. I also wasn't too happy having two young kids involved in what happened. _I_ didn't even want to be involved in it.

_Murder._ That's what it was. It was murder. Justified, maybe. Self-defense, sort of. But it was murder. We had aroused the old hag from sleep and gotten her out of the orphanage, broken in, stolen, and then killed her when it got deadly. No, not we. _I _killed her. The phrase kept repeating. I killed her. And I had liked it.

I ground my teeth together. _I had no choice!_ I was saving lives, that's what my destiny was, my title Dovakiin proved that. I wasn't a vicious murderer, I did what I had to to save Lynn.

Knowing that argument with myself wasn't going to be settled before daybreak I stood up quickly and offered Jared a hand.

"Please," I said. "I promised you, and I'm not taking that back."

Jared looked at me and nodded. He hugged Lynn tight and said, "Take care of yourself little sister."

"Bye big brother," she said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"He adopted me as a baby," Lynn explained.

"Ah. Well, hand me all the files but Lynn's too, I need to put them back. I wasn't thinking when I grabbed them," I said.

Jared nodded.

"Be safe Lynn," I said and she picked up the iron sword Jared had discarded.

We walked back in silence or awhile.

"What if Constance doesn't approve of adoptions with Grelod gone?" Jared asked.

"We'll have to convince her. If not, well, there's always running away, you know you'll have a place with me," I said.

Another pause before Jared said, "I have a grandmother in Whiterun."

"You do?"

"Yeah. They wouldn't let her take me in though. They said she was too old to take care of me but I know they're wrong. She was a companion and healthier than my…parents. Even before…" Jared said but kept choking up at the end.

"Then we'll go to Whiterun," I said. "If that's what you want."

He nodded. And it was silent again.

He broke the quiet by laughing. "I think I know why Lynn chose us."

"Chose us?"

"For family," Jared said. "She's always so talkative, she needs someone to listen to her. Well, and to take care of her. I guess I didn't do such a good job tonight."

"You did fine Jared. You're still growing up you know. You'll probably tower above me in a few years, as strong and tall as any Nord, probably stronger. You've been through more than a lot of people. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," I said.

I think we were both surprised at my elegant speech. It wasn't always there, my ability to find the right words unplanned. I could still recall stumbling over my goodbye to Ralof before leaving for Whiterun. But when it did come to me, it was very handy. I looked at Jared, whose face had seemed to de-age a little, his shoulders relax, and I was glad that it had come when it did.

"You're a good mom," Jared said.

I came to a stop without thinking when he said that but started on quickly. I was certain he noticed but he said nothing about it.

"That's how Lynn sees you," Jared explained after a few more minutes. "I've been her brother long enough to know."

"Oh."

So much for the gift of speech.

It wasn't much longer before we were outside the walls of Riften.

"I'll be in the city frequently so you should see me around and I'll stop by in a few days to offer to help out at the orphanage. Hopefully it will all go smoothly. You might help by getting everyone to cause a little ruckus, not too much, just enough to make her want an extra hand. That's up to you though. I promise it won't be long before we're headed to Whiterun. After tonight, I owe that to you," I said.

He nodded and I could see the blush on his cheeks in the dim light cast from the wall's torches. Everyone was still asleep and our trip back went very smoothly considering the chaos of the entire night. He tucked himself in while I put the files back and relocked the safe.

I then went to Grelod's room and packed her clothes and the few books she had in a bag I found there. The only other items he owned was a dagger which I thrust into the front door with my note on my way out of the orphanage.

Outside dawn had just started casting a sleepy gray light over the city as I walked over to the marketplace, and plopped myself down in the chair resting behind a stall.

I had a vendor to see.

_A.N. Yep, this chapter is pretty transitory but there's more action to come on Everlee's journey. Hope you're enjoying it so far. The next chapter will hopefully be up this weekend some time. Thanks for reading and if you get the time, please review!_


	8. A Cool Head

_Author's Note: Ok, this chapter starts a little slow, but I promise it's worth it. Please review and enjoy._

**A Cool Head**

"It's nice to see you again lass, up early I see," Brynjolf greeted me.

The smirk on his face seemed to say that he had always been more certain of this outcome than me. I took a few moments to get a good look at him that I hadn't in the weeks I'd been here. I had always thought the vender very charismatic whenever I entered the market place and I had thought more than once of befriending him, thinking he was just the sort that people told all their secrets too. I figured he was in his late twenties and that he'd look just as comfortable in his armor as he did in his wealthy street clothes.

His stance was confident but relaxed, not unapproachable as so many Nords in Skyrim came off to be who were skilled in their craft. His green eyes seemed to examine everything he looked at, quietly reflecting, but they also seemed playful and inviting. His red hair was clean and bright, which was refreshing considering the layer of dirt and snow that seemed to seep into everything in this foreign land. His arms were crossed and I got the impression that he was ready to break into dance or rob me blind, whichever he preferred at the time.

I couldn't help being annoyed at his appearance the night before. But despite that and what our meeting here now meant for me (and the fact that I was still not comfortable with it), I couldn't help liking him. Which of course irritated me further.

"You want me to join the Thieves' Guild," I stated, getting right to the point once I'd evaluated him.

"Yes, I think you'd be an asset."

"I will join, on one condition."

"Aye, and what would that be?" Brynjolf asked, eyebrow raised.

"I want help finding out about my past. I want someone to work with me and help me find out answers. It's only fair. I do what you request, and you help me find the answers I need," I said.

"Seems reasonable. I can't promise you there is any information now, but if there is some, we're the ones to find it."

"Fine, so now what?"

"Meet me in the Ragged Flagon at noon."

…

"So do you keep the crazy people for decorative purposes or do you just enjoy the company?" I asked, annoyed at my trip to the underground thieves' den. A trip I had supposed would take ten minutes had stretched an hour.

"Didn't give you any trouble did they?" Brynjolf asked. He smiled at me and I wasn't sure if it was from amusement at my troubles or because I had made it despite the best effort of some madmen wielding fists and knifes.

I snorted. "I'm here aren't I? Now what?"

"You've got fire," Brynjolf admired. "I like that. And now lass, I'm going to introduce our newest member to Mercer Frey, our leader."

I nodded and followed him. Eyes followed me as I left, somewhat disinterested. I wondered how many new recruits made it this far, and how many of them had died before their presence here was ever missed. In the short time I had been in Riften three thieves had been killed on botched jobs and it seemed that the talk I had encountered entering had confirmed as much bad luck.

"About my…request," I began as we left the underground tavern.

"Yes lass?"

"I would prefer if that was kept quiet. How many people know why I'm here?"

"Just me, and anyone you've told," Brynjolf said. He turned back to me after opening a secret passage. "You know this means you'll be working with me, a lot lass, do you think you can handle that?"

He winked at me and I laughed. "I think you're the one who should be answering that question."

"Aye, perhaps you're right. Ok lass, a few things about the guild before we meet Mercer Frey," Brynjolf said as he continued to lead me. "One, don't get caught. Two, we have arrangements with some of the guards so if you do get caught, you might get a break, maybe. Three, no killing. We're not the Dark Brotherhood."

I consciously kept my breathing steady. "Makes sense," I said, inwardly wondering if he already knew about Grelod and if he didn't, how long it would be before he knew, and what he would do when he did.

"Now, about Mercer, he's a bit…gruff, but he's the best lockpick in Skyrim, probably in all of Tamriel. Also he's wicked with that blade of his. You'll probably not want to get on his bad side but depending on his mood that might be hard not to do."

"Sounds like the beginning of a wonderful partnership," I said lightly, joking but I could feel my nerves rising as he opened the door to the headquarters. I still wasn't sure I was ready for this even if I needed to know more about who I was.

Brynjolf held the door open for me and grabbed my arm as I entered. "Don't be nervous. I get that this is new to you lass, but you have to be able to keep a cool head. It's key to this life, and they'll respect you for that," Brynjolf said surprisingly gentle.

"Thanks."

As Brynjolf led me through the room no one seemed to be paying any attention to Brynjolf or me. Despite this, I knew they were, just much more discretely than most were capable of. I wondered if they too were calculating how long my life would be now that I was one of them, if I had any potential.

"Mercer, I have someone I'd like you to meet," Brynjolf called as we approached.

The man who had been hunched over some papers looked up. The penetrating look caught my eyes first, as if he was seeing things none of us could see, seeing right through us to some unknown danger. Then he straightened and his glare focused first on Brynjolf and then on me. His eyes widened by the smallest fraction and the set of his mouth faltered, loosened, opened just slightly. The look was gone almost as soon as I had noticed it.

"This better not me a waste of time Brynjolf," Mercer growled. Without allowing Brynjolf a moment to say anything. "What's your name and why are you here? This is no place for a foreigner now or haven't you heard?"

"Everlee and I would assume the reason I'm here, in the Thieves' Guild Headquarters, would be obvious," I said, my voice oddly calm despite my anger.

"Don't play coy with me. I don't know a sane Breton or _half_ Breton that would travel to the land of the Nords in the middle of war," Mercer retorted.

"You're a Breton," I said.

"I was born here. This isn't about me child, it's about you. I'm the one in charge here and I'd like to know why a new recruit with little to no experience being a thief would come to Riften and then join our little Guild. For all I know you could be a spy and you've been asking around town about rumors. So, why are you really here, _Everlee_," he sneered.

"I am no spy though my real reasons for coming to Riften are my own, Frey. Right now I made a choice to come here and join so you can either accept me into your "little" Guild or I can be on my way. _That_ is your choice Mercer," I replied.

"I don't think we have room for Half-Breton trash who can't hold their tongues when talking to authority," Mercer said.

Instantly my sword was drawn and at his throat, his sword was out too but he hadn't had time to raise it.

The entire room had quieted except for the sound of a half-dozen thieves unsheathing weapons.


	9. Rumors and Prophecies

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. I have been battling sickness recently and so apologize for the gap in time. Hope this will hold you over for awhile._

* * *

**Rumors and Prophecies**

I cooled my anger, surprised it hadn't gotten me killed as I lowered my sword.

"Put your weapons down. We aren't the Brotherhood," Mercer shouted. "Get back to your own business." He then quieted his voice and turned his attention back to me. "You girl, have quick reflexes but are very very stupid. Consider yourself lucky for next time we meet I will dispose of you. Brynjolf, escort her out."

"Mercer, you can't really believe those rumors about that stupid –" Brynjolf began.

"I _said_ escort her _out_!"

"Aye, come with me lass," Brynjolf said.

He led me all the way back to the lower section of Riften.

"What was that?" I asked once we were outside. "What was his problem?"

Brynjolf sighed and rubbed his neck. "I could ask the same of you lass, putting your sword to his neck. Not that I blame you really, after what he said, but that was intensely reckless. Color me impressed that you had time to draw your sword at all though, Mercer is deadly with that sword of his and you out-drew him. I've never seen anyone attempt to that and live."

I didn't respond to the semi-compliment. What I had done was nothing but foolish, letting my emotions get the better of me yet again.

"I'm amazed he let me live as it was."

Brynjolf shrugged, his arms dropping to his sides. "If he wants to punish you he'll do it another way. You submitted to him and so that was that…for now. We're not the Dark Brotherhood."

"What _is_ that, your _motto_?" I asked irritated.

Of course he laughed because that was likely the only response that could annoy me further while simultaneously making me appreciate his confidence. If our acquaintance outlasted the day I knew our relationship would always be this, a constant mix of emotions and reactions, being impressed and irritated at the same time.

"You said something about a rumor?" I continued when I had a grip on myself.

"Aye. See, some of the Guild are a bit superstitious. You hear about how we've been having bad luck of late?" he asked.

I said I had and he went on to explain how some thought it was a curse and that somewhere right when the bad luck had all begun rumors of a "prophesy" had surfaced.

"A prophesy?" I asked doubtfully.

"About a half-Breton who would come in and destroy the Guild," Brynjolf replied as if he put as much faith in the idea as I did. "Now most don't believe this and I haven't ever picked out Mercer as the sort who would go for this sort of nonsense either but after that scene…"

I rolled my eyes. "Guess you dodged a tragedy then."

So my whole trip had hit a dead-end with more questions than answers. Who was my father? Who had sent me that letter? Why was I morbidly attracted to the Thieves' Stone and all it stood for? Why was I in an orphanage at Riften? Is the mother I had known and loved all my life not my biological parent?

"Look, I'll try talking to Mercer when he's had time to cool," Brynjolf said. "In the mean time, I'll keep my eye open for information to send your way."

"Thanks."

With that we parted ways and I headed back to camp, the whole day a loss. I lingered in the outdoor market after retrieving the bag of Grelod's belongings from Brynjolf's stall. I was hoping to hear the gossip I normally ignored. My life could very well depend on those rumors spreading the way I wanted so I stayed alert to it.

I heard snatches of conversation that kept getting lost:

"Did you hear –"

"Grelod –"

"I hear she had a thing for –"

"Took off in the middle of the night."

"A hunky Argonian miner!"

"orphan kids –"

"Inherited a huge fortune!"

"Yes, much better off."

Satisfied that whatever suspicions the town had about Grelod's disappearance did not involve murder, I returned to Lynn.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you to all of you have reviewed so far! I hope you continue to do so. Thank you guest, that made my day. Please review!_


	10. Slipping Away

_Author's Note: Not too much to say about this chapter other than it happened earlier than I intended. Read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

**Slipping Away**

"How'd it go?" was Lynn's first question before bombarding me with ten others in the same breath.

I laughed at her enthusiasm, some of the tension flowing out of my body. It had been a long twenty four hours and I'd had more life-or-death situations as an attempted thief than I'd had the first day of finding out I was Dragonborn. I crawled into the tent and told her of my failed request to join the Thieves' Guild, glazing over some of the finer details.

"So you're not going to be a thief?" Lynn asked, her tone curious.

"Well, at least not a guilded one, no," I replied.

"But Brynjolf's nice right?" Lynn asked and I saw her cheeks turn red before my eyes.

"Oh, yes, we're running off to get married as soon as he can get away from Mercer," I said seriously.

Lynn's expression was priceless. Her eyes got bigger than I thought capable and her mouth looked like a fly-collector. Also, she got pale enough to pass for draugr.

"Kidding Lynn, kidding," I said quickly.

Lynn recovered as fast as only she could, instantly smiling and slapping my arm playfully. At eight I had a good hunch that Brynjolf was her first crush and likely the reasons she was so keen on me joining his ranks as inevitably they would see each other more often that way.

I decided to give all quests a rest for the rest of the evening. The next morning I heard rumors in the market that Constance at Honorhall was searching for help and I offered my assistance, surprised at how easy everything had gone. I spent the day there, taking care of the kids who mysteriously respected the Dragonborn to stop their rambunctious celebrating of Grelod's departure. I was also happy to find that Constance was working steadily toward opening up the orphanage for adoption and asked for my aid in setting up a system where we could interview potential parents and transport accepted applicants' new children. The second day passed much the same and we set a date two weeks away when Honorhall would officially be open.

Two days of peace and routine and I felt normal since the first time since I had entered Skyrim. I found myself contemplating a quiet life, raising Lynn and helping the children at Honorhall. I could see myself with a house and a garden and perhaps I would hunt to make extra money as well.

I ignored the impossibility of it. I pretended to forget about the dragons and the possible end of the world that I would have to prevent before I could hope to settle down. I let the civil war raging through the land slip from my conscious. I refused to contemplate any destiny calling me, for good or for evil. I didn't think about the past month or my more distant and mysterious origins. For a whole day I was Everlee, an assistant at Honorhall Orphanage, a young and very normal Breton girl.

But of course I wasn't. There were dragons. My past was still an unsolved mystery. And even the normal-job I had was only available because I had murdered the previous boss. No, there was no turning back. If I really wanted that life for me, I had to move forward.

When I left the orphanage though, I wasn't thinking about that, or I wasn't until I saw Brynjolf, arms crossed, waiting for me in the marketplace.

"Working at Honorhall," he stated.

"Yes," I said, surprised at my easy response despite my inner turmoil at seeing him. _He knows_.

"How about we go somewhere more…private?" Brynjolf asked looking at the vendors cleaning out and locking up their stalls for the night.

I nodded and followed him through a part of Riften I wasn't familiar with, between warehouses, to a dock I had never noticed before.

"Anything you'd like to admit?" he asked, turning, arms crossed.

"Do I need to?"

"I would tell you to be careful, that evidence is easily left behind but it seems you planned that all out very well," Brynjolf said.

"Is this a moral lesson?" I asked easily.

The more we talked the easier the cool manner of dealing with him came. If I hadn't already recalled my eerie talents it would have been hard not to now. My own voice was foreign and frightening to me.

"The Thieves' Guild doesn't need bodies turning up here. It looks bad and we'd appreciate it if you would do your business elsewhere," Brynjolf said, his tone hard.

"I didn't plan for it you know," I said, my debonair façade let down as easily as it was put up. "She was going to kill Lynn, I had no choice." I saw the muscles in his face relax, and he just looked tired. "I didn't want her involved, but I couldn't refuse her. I should have told her no, should have put my foot down."

We stood in silence for too long. I didn't want to dally in the case that Lynn should get worried and risk being exposed to find me.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," he said and I turned to leave. He grabbed my arm though and I instinctively reached for my dagger but relaxed my grip when I saw his face. It was still soft, not hard, not prepared to run me through. "Take care of her."

"Of course," I said quietly and he let me go. "Brynjolf, have you told anyone about…Grelod?"

"No, it's just me," he replied. "I doubt anyone else will suspect. I suppose Lynn and Jared know too. Other than that, you did a very good clean-up. If Mercer didn't want to see you burned alive, you'd be good for covering up the botched jobs."

"But I thought you weren't the Dark Brotherhood?" I joked.

He started to smile but his eyes then caught something behind me and I felt my blood run cold. Before I could turn, I saw him shot in the neck with some dart and there a hand over my mouth. In the seconds I had before I lost consciousness, I heard a voice whisper in my ear:

"No, but we are."


	11. The Assassin

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long space between postings. I admit I got discouraged and then busy with college starting up once again. Please read, and please review so that I know you're reading! It helps morale which in turn does actually affect my motivation to sit down and turn out a chapter or two as opposed to doing required homework. And trust me, I have no problem being influenced to procrastinate on it!_

* * *

**The Assassin**

I awoke. That in and of itself surprised me so that when I took in the dimly burning light casting the room in a bizarre red glow I had an odd sense of calm. My heart beating, that was good. I checked my self over. To my surprise, my weapons and even petty change I kept with me were also there. That was…too much to comprehend. I stood, finding that easy as well, I was unharmed and whatever potion they had used to knock me out had no lingering effects. All these things only made me edgy though.

If they didn't want me dead or mean to harm me (yet) then what did they want from me? A favor? A promise in exchange for my life? I started to recall what had happened. The voice (a woman's?) had said she was a member of the Dark Brotherhood, the brotherhood that dealt with death. Why then, was I clearly not dead?

"You're awake," the voice came from behind me.

By her build he woman with dark hair was obviously a Breton. Despite my dagger at her throat she looked at me as if she were merely entertained by me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Who's to say I want anything from you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're from the Dark Brotherhood and I'm still alive so either you want something from me or you're the worst assassin I've ever seen," I said. "Or do you always drug and kidnap people as a way of introduction?"

Her face grew stoney for a second but then she laughed, and it loosened again. I waited for her to speak but she did not.

"What happened to Brynjolf? What did you do to him?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "The thief is fine though this is rather disappointing."

I pressed the dagger lightly into her throat, not enough to draw blood but enough to get my point across. "What is that supposed to mean? Where is he?"

"I assume he scuttling under his dear Riften at the moment," she said dismissively. "My comment was a remark to you dear girl. I was rather enjoying your company until you grew heroic and noble asking about the thief who dared confront you about that old bitty you murdered but I suppose you are the dragonborn so maybe that is a part of it, yes?"

"It has nothing to do with that. It's just who I am."

"No, you are an assassin, and a very good one from what I hear. Which is why I'd prefer it if you stop pressing your blade into my neck. If I wanted you dead you would be dead already."

I pulled my hand away but kept my dagger drawn.

"How do you know that?"

"Your killed Grelod did you not? Even I was uncertain until that man gave you away that you were the one responsible. You took our job, we were sent there. Imagine my surprise when the woman had mysteriously disappeared. I heard of a stranger in town and followed you until I knew for certain."

"So, what? You go out of your way to congratulate me? Thanks, now may I go?"

"Such a petulant girl! Or spirited, I suppose, a bit like your mother. And yes, you may go if you choose."

"My mother?"

"Yes."

"She's in Cyrodiil, how do you know her? What have you done?"

"That _mage_ is not your mother any more than that dragon you killed in Whiterun."

It took all my willpower to keep my self from collapsing. That question, of my mother, had always been on the peripheral. I had suspected, somewhere inside me that the woman I knew and loved was not related to me. I was in an orphanage after all and she had never mentioned this. It was possible she had put me there temporarily of course, but what were the odds of that? Even if she had, she was still keeping secrets from me. But I had pushed this all away when I had found out, there had been too much else to deal with and this, this I had not wanted to know.

The woman gazed at me with calm, showing no emotion, letting me grasp what she had said. Finally I said:

"For someone who just found out about me you seem to know an awful lot about what I've been doing here, about me."

She grinned. "Clever."

"Why?"

"Obviously I was tracking you. Of course I still have my obligation, my duty as a Dark Brotherhood member as well, it just so happened that the Night Mother led me to you when I had lost new leads."

"Night Mother?"

"You'll find out soon enough. After all, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

I didn't say anything, didn't respond. Clearly this woman had the information I had been desperately looking for but now, on the verge of knowing, I felt…fear. Suddenly I had no interest in finding out, there was no internal turmoil of needing to know sparring with trepidation of the answer. I outright did not want to know. I found myself not only wanting to run from the room and all the way back to Cyrodiil, but wanting to run her through, this Breton who had not even given me her name, to silence what was hopefully the only person who held this private, horrid news. Breton, she was a Breton…

I couldn't speak, the words, if I could even contemplate them, would surely be strangled in my throat.

"I am –"

_No._

"your –"

NO. I threw my left fist up swiftly punching her in the face and literally ran from the truth.

* * *

_A.N. And you thought she was going to join the Dark Brotherhood. Or maybe you didn't. I kind of did until I wrote it. Again, please review to tell me how you like it, or just to say "hi." It's nice to know you're reading._


	12. Run

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for reviewing/commenting. Sorry I couldn't get to this sooner, tests and whatnot. I know, sore excuse but I swear I'm working on it. Ok, so….onward._

* * *

**Run**

I ran out of the shack and into the forest. I continued on, unthinking, not slowing until some logical part of my brain told me this was a good way to end up dead. I stopped, or well, collapsed under a large tree then. It took all my will not to break down or lash at the wildlife around me.

After a few minutes I took in my surroundings. Daylight, somewhere around eleven in the morning. I wasn't sure which morning, but at least that would give me some time before nightfall to find where I was. I couldn't help remembering the last few days before I had entered Skyrim, starving and wandering the woods, how there had been no game.

I stood up and started walking east. An hour later I found myself recognizing the forest around me. I was still in the Rift. I'd been in this very area hunting two nights before. I sighed in relief, knowing that camp was only another two hours or so from me.

I could just see my tent through the trees when I spotted him. Red hair held back and leaning casually against a tree as if this was as natural a surrounding as his stall or The Ragged Flagon. I marveled at how Brynjolf managed to look confident and blend in anywhere he went. His arms were folded over his chest and he was staring up at the sky, not having heard me yet. Or perhaps he had.

I walked up to him and he looked down at me.

"You're alive," he said. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, his tone seemed to indicate too many things, that he was impressed, shocked, certain, relieved?

"I am." He didn't say anything to this, just stared at me with a frustratingly blank expression. Eventually I continued, "You're alive."

His face changed miraculously, a slow grin working on his face. "I am." Finally he straightened and his face grew serious. He looked long and hard at my face before giving me a once over. "And you're unharmed."

"Were you worried?"

He shrugged and the left corner of his mouth rose. "I guess I was."

"How long was I gone?"

"Just the night. I came to your camp to look after Lynn."

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She's fine now. The little lass is awfully attached to you, cried herself sick with worry even when I told her you'd be fine and then wore herself out somewhere in the early hours. Been asleep since."

I sighed. "This is no life for her but I made her a promise."

"It's better than the life she had."

"Until I die and leave her again."

"I think it'll take more than one assassin to take you down lass," Bryjolf said. "Besides, I forbid it."

I snorted. "Oh, well now that that's taken care of. And what of her? What happens when an enemy comes after her, or a bear, or I don't know, an avalanche? What then? This isn't safe."

"Well, stay away from mountain peaks," Brynjolf said, his mouth in a broad smile now.

Irritated I glared at him. "You're impossible."

He laughed again and to my surprise put an arm around my shoulder, so we were both facing camp. I tensed but he seemed perfectly relaxed. "Life is dangerous lass. There's nothing you can do about that. You do the best with what you've got. If you hadn't come along Lynn would likely be out here starving or injured if not by now. She wasn't staying where she was. You just gave her somewhere to go."

I took a deep breath and pulled away from him. His arm fell easily by his side. We stood there awhile facing camp for a long length of time.

Grudgingly I finally said, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Brynjolf said then moved to stand in front of me again. "So, how are you alive?"

"The Dark Brotherhood were so fond of your motto, "We're not the Dark Brotherhood," that they changed their name to Rainbow Party. Now they kidnap you and give you lollies," I said. I wondered if deflecting questions with humor was something Brynjolf brought out in me.

"Ah, and here I was worried that you were bleeding out on the floor of some warehouse and you don't even bring one back, tsk," Brynjolf replied, much lighter and easier than my own joke.

I didn't say anything.

"So you're not going to talk about it then. I'll just have to assume they recruited you," Brynjolf said.

There was something odd in his tone that made me turn to him. His normal easy-smile wasn't there, or the smirk, or even the careful blank expression he took on when questioning me.

"And what if they have?" I asked him.

He still didn't turn to face me.

"Does that bother you?"

Nothing.

"You're both breaking the law. You both have a tendency for bodies to trail in your wake," I said, trying to bait him. Nothing. "I don't see how what you do is any –"

Brynjolf turned and snapped, "Stop it. It's different. The Thieves' Guild doesn't murder, not on purpose and not for money. We do what we have to. They…they_ slaughter_ anyone and everyone and not because they have to just for the money. No. Their skills could easily be used elsewhere. No. They kill because they _want _to. We're nothing like them. Understand? _Never_ compare us to them."

Brynjolf was suddenly leaning over me, no, not leaning, towering. I hadn't realized how tall he was until just then. Something in me admired how good he was at this, intimidation. Another part of me wanted to back down and raise a white flag, or dash back into the woods. That was probably the sane-er art of me, the part I don't pay attention to when I should, like now, when a tall angry red-headed thief was so close I could feel his fury, that and his hot breath on my face.

A small annoying part of me was going through the daggers hidden in my armor, assessing which would be the easiest to grab should Brynjolf try to run me through with more than his eyes. It was so simple, so cold and clear that part of me, the part that was assessing what to do if he pulled his right hand up with a weapon, his left, a dagger, which way to dodge, what surroundings I had to work with, where his armor was weakest…

At that I did back up. It was too much. Brynjolf didn't move, didn't relax. The thoughts assessing his weak points got louder, even clearer, like alarms going off. I wanted to strike before he struck me. Brynjolf took a step toward me, closing the distance again. My hands clenched and unclenched, sweaty and cold, yearning to reach for a blade and run it into his flesh…

"Thinking of killing me too, lass?"


	13. Decisions

_Author's Note: Alas, I am back! So…how about another chapter?_

* * *

**Decisions**

I felt possessed. I couldn't move or turn from Brynjolf's gaze and for a brief moment I saw myself as a monster. I finally snapped my head to the side with too much effort. My pulse slowed as I reassured myself that this was no threat, no enemy. This man had come to my camp to make sure Lynn was alright, he wasn't about to attack me now.

Still not looking at his face I backed up but he took a step forward.

"Stop that," I snapped, forgetting my resolve to calm down, to relax.

I took another step away but again he followed suit. Couldn't he see I needed my distance? I decided I'd have to tell the truth to get out of this one.

"You're making me nervous. Step away," I warned (more like hissed) through my teeth.

Brynjolf laughed and I felt warmth flood through my veins, warming me up. I could feel myself calming, the old Everlee coming back. It gave me the strength to look back at his face and I was too relieved to give him the glare he deserved. He was smiling and what was more irritating, I found myself losing the fight to return one at him.

"I make you nervous lass?"

"You try having an arse of a red head Nord glaring down at you and see how it makes you feel," I replied.

His smile didn't falter and I crossed my arms over my chest, irked. This I could deal with, this rivalry with Brynjolf, was normal. What had just a second ago…I couldn't think about it. Not now.

"And my pride will never recover," Brynjolf said, false-hurt on his face.

It was silent for a good span of time and he looked to his left and right, almost seeming…uncomfortable. I laughed and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"That's the first time I've seen you look out of your element," I replied.

He didn't say anything and just nodded.

Finally I couldn't stand the silence. "What is it?"

"Did you?" Brynjolf asked, very serious. "Join them?"

I sighed. "No. I didn't, Brynjolf. I don't…I don't want to be like that."

Brynjolf nodded again, "Good."

I laughed weakly back at him. "I don't understand any of this, it's all new to me. I didn't ask for it. I don't know who I am and suddenly I'm starting to think I really don't want to find out."

"You're Everlee and from what I can tell a good person and that's all you need to remember," Brynjolf said, no hint of a joke in his voice.

"Am I? I'm starting to wonder," I said quietly.

"A bad person doesn't take in orphans and save towns from dragons, so yes, I'd have to say so. You're a good person, like it or not. The rest you'll figure it out. Not all people who follow the law are good people, and not all those of us who, shall we say, work around it, are bad," Brynjolf replied.

There had been humor in his voice and I felt the mood lightening once again. I thought about how strange it was, the way he could shift conversations and feelings inside me with such a quick pace and such ease.

"Oh I don't know you seem pretty bad to me," I said jokingly.

"Really?" he said.

He took a quick step forward and I instantly one back and into a tree. My head thudded hard against it and when I looked up to glare at him he was staring down at me seriously in a whole new way.

Brynjolf wasn't glaring this time, he wasn't angry and yet I felt the same sense of fear I'd had before. This time it didn't cause me to go through silent maneuvers in my head though it did make me want to run. I had never really thought of any one as smoldering before and been able to take that person seriously but that's what he was doing. He put his hands on the tree by my shoulders so he was leaning down.

_ Too close! Too close! _I thought.

_Why?_ Another voice in my head asked.

Before I could even deem that other, stupid voice with an answer, Brynjolf decided to speak.

"Am I making you nervous again Ever?" Brynjolf asked, his voice low, deep. It sent a shiver down my spine.

_He's got to be joking._

I opened my mouth, ready to give him some witty reply but all that came out was, "Yes."

He stood up straight, his demeanor instantly changing again as he laughed. "Good to know."

Embarrassment and anger surfaced and to my horror, I found myself blushing. "I knew I should have run you through," I muttered murderously under my breath.

Which caused him to laugh again.

"Why don't you go thief? Lynn will be fine now," I snapped at him.

Brynjolf smiled and bowed, mocking me. "Until we meet again, dear lady."

When he turned to leave I seriously considered throwing a large rock at his head.

* * *

I let Lynn wake up on her own time, giving myself time to think. I didn't touch the end of the encounter with Brynjolf, but the conversation about Lynn just wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't leave her but I couldn't have her stay and keep her protected, both from what I faced and from the possibility that I might not come back the next time some assassin tried to kidnap me. I tried to tell myself that putting this conversation with her off would be best, but the more I thought about it the more I doubted that too.

A few months ago, before I'd come to Skyrim, I was a different person, with a different life. Lynn, had I somehow known her, could have come live with me. We would have had a comfortable, safe life. I would be the stable young woman she needed me to be. But now, now everything about me was uncertain except for one thing, that danger was liable to follow me wherever I went. If Lynn didn't get physically hurt I would be lucky, if we both survived, I would be blessed, but there were certainly other kinds of pain. Lynn would never lead a normal, stable life and I wanted that for her.

And yet I couldn't make the decision that kept nagging me. Certainly I had enough of my own to make, but this one, this one had to be hers'.

When Lynn awoke, she hugged me for what I figured to be a good twenty minutes in uncharacteristic silence before she then rambled on in a hurry about how upset she'd been.

"You've got to promise me to never leave like that again!" she ended finally.

I looked at her and sighed. "I can't make that promise Lynn. I know I promised we'd stay together, but…I can't always control it when things like this happen. Being around me is dangerous which is why I have to ask you something –"

"I'm not leaving you," Lynn said stubbornly. Then with more desperation, "Please don't make me leave."

I smiled at her weakly. "I'm not going to _make_ you go anywhere."

Lynn's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"One day you'll be all grown up and I have no doubt that you'll be very capable of standing at my side through assassins and dragons and whatever else, but…until then I think it might be better that when I have to travel away, that you stay here, in Riften – "

"I won't stay at the orphanage!" Lynn said quickly.

I sighed. "I figured as much. How about Brynjolf? If he agrees to watch you while I'm away, would that be ok with you? I won't decide anything without you Lynn. We're family now."

She thought about it awhile before saying, "Why do you have to go?"

"Trust me Lynn, I don't want to. But I can't avoid it. At the very least I have to take Jared to Whiterun. And Lynn…I may be gone for long periods of time. The things I may do…I might not survive. I know this is hard on you so I'd understand if you did want to be adopted, to be a part of a family that will be there for you all the time, not gone for weeks or months. And Brynjolf, well I know _he _thinks he can handle anything, but I don't doubt sometimes the work he does can be very dangerous as well. I want what's best for you, but I want to let you _decide_ that for yourself for once. I won't _make_ you go anywhere."

Lynn nodded, not replying quickly like I'd expected. Finally she said, "You'll always be my family Ever. Nothing's going to change that. But…it was…very hard when you were gone and I didn't know what would happen. Maybe you're right. If…_if_ I decide to be adopted you'll write to me all the time right? And visit me when you can? And when I grow up, you'll…" she started to choke up. "You'll be there, right? I really will be your right hand?"

"I swear this to you Lynn, on my life," I said.

We sat in silence.

"Ok," she said in agreement.

"I…I can't say good –" I began.

She hugged me fiercely. I was finding it very hard to part myself from the little girl I'd only known for a short time but had become so central to my life. In so many ways it felt like she was the one keeping me sane through all the madness I'd endured since coming to Riften and I couldn't deny I loved her as the younger sister I never had.

"You don't have to say goodbye. This _isn't_ goodbye," Lynn said with conviction.

I hugged her tighter.

The next day I walked into Riften, Lynn at my side. We went to the orphanage, and I explained the situation to Constance, about how Lynn had been starving and wandering the woods and I'd found her. My partner gushed over her, asking if she was alright, if she needed to send for a healer. When she was sure Lynn was going to be fine, she let her go have a reunion with Jared and they hugged like they'd really been apart for weeks. Jared knew her well, he knew something was wrong.

Constance and I talked, making our final plans for opening the orphanage. In three days it would be settled, until then I was to move into the orphanage for a time, to make all the last preparations. Already there had been interest through word of mouth, letters coming in asking about the children. We had all the paper work in order. I then spoke to her about Lynn, asking for a promise that she let me know about interest in her, and that I be sent word to meet with the prospective parents beforehand, to which Constance readily agreed stating the "poor girl had been through enough" which nearly made me cry again, something I'd done nearly all night.

"Also," I continued. "Jared tells me he has family in Whiterun. A grandmother he swears is fit enough to take care of him. I was thinking I could take him there, search out this grandmother for myself and see if this is the case. When I'm there I'll make everyone knows about the changes to the orphanage here."

Constance again agreed readily. She had known from the beginning of our partnership that I would have to spend large periods of time away from Riften, what with being the Dragonborn and all. Quickly, perhaps too quickly, everything was settled, and I spoke to Jared.

There was only one person left to talk to.

* * *

"Here to check out my goods lass?" Brynjolf asked looking me over.

I rolled my eyes, praying I didn't blush or strangle him or anything else that would be quite embarrassing in the middle of the Riften marketplace.

"I'm leaving," I said, straight to the point.

Brynjolf's eyes clouded over, his brows moved slightly inward, before he managed his annoying blank expression.

"And the girl?"

"Staying with Constance. She…it's too dangerous for her to be with me. I spoke to her about it, you should talk to her too. I'm taking Jared to Whiterun in three days' time and after that...well, I don't expect to be back soon," I said firmly.

"I see," he said, his voice oddly void of any emotion. "Is there something you needed then?"

"Just…just look after her, please," I whispered, my voice choking up, unable to keep my calm.

His face softened a bit before going back to stone. Brynjolf nodded.

Little did I know that no matter how far I got from Riften, I could not turn my back on the quest I had started. My past wasn't about to leave me alone.


	14. Not So Far

_Author's Note: I am sincerely sorry for the long absence. And I vow to update every week between Wednesday and Friday (lest I fall intensely behind in school) every week. Also, since you've all been so patient, I thought I might respond to some reviews (which I love!)._

* 3Lo - Thank you! Sometimes they're unexpected for me too. The characters really should behave themselves a little more for me lol

*Guest (10/18/12)- He definitely can be sassy :) Glad you enjoyed it

*lamppb13 - I don't picture Ralof as 17 either usually but I figured some people in Skyrim probably are and for some reason, when I originally wrote him as older, it just seemed odd. I am also Legion through and through! Which is why writing this was a new experience for me, trying to see it from the other side.

*Guest (7/2/12)  - Wow, I'm honored! And the first day I read this review it totally made my week, which had been pretty bad up till that point. I promise to update more frequently!

*ghostanimal - I'm glad you've liked my story. The intention had always been to move away from traditional plot but I got carried away and was enjoying trying to twist things to be original in Helgen. I'm really glad you wrote that though, because I like to know when something is or isn't working. Hope you continue to read.

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and continues to read the story!_

_Now on with the show:_

* * *

**Not So Far**

I decided the safest method to get Jared and me to Riften was via carriage as I did not have enough money to buy a horse. Skyrim, if it had ever been safe, was nothing short of deadly since the Dragons came back and so we needed to get there quickly and efficiently and Jared was not used to traveling as he had never even wandered far from Riften.

It didn't take long for me to discover that Jared was not the least bit happy with me. When he thought I wasn't looking at him he snuck a glare at me and most of his responses to my questions were answered with short grunts or exasperated sighs which took some interpreting.

"If you don't want to go to Whiterun Jared, we don't have to," I said as evening approached.

I heard the carriage-man grumble about that ("we're half-way there") but I was paying and he'd receive his money either way so I didn't take the time to worry about him. However, Jared greeted me with a full on open glare at this suggestion.

"I was just thinking if you were unhappy or didn't want to do this…" I continued. "I understand if you'd rather stay in Riften and it's not a big deal to turn around."

"I don't want to turn around," Jared said, the longest sentence he'd strung together yet.

"Ok then," I said and we fell into silence again.

"Why would you send Lynn back to _Honorhall?_" Jared finally blurted.

"I – "

"You know she hates it there. You were supposed to be there. She was your family. Why would you leave her?" he shot off quickly.

"Lynn – "

"I thought you were different but you're no better than the rest of them. When things get tough you just give up," Jared finished.

"Hold up," I said, loud enough for the carriage-driver to hear. "We need to pause a minute."

I was now angry for two reasons, one because of what Jared said and two because I had been successfully baited by a twelve year old. Regardless, I needed to think straight and the wobbling sensation of the carriage did not help. Pacing did.

I jumped out of the carriage and then looked back to Jared, "Down, now."

He folded his arms over his chest like a much younger child and refused to budge. "Get down so we can talk or I'll turn this cart around to Riften whether you like it or not."

His arms dropped to his sides stiffly but he did not move to get out. "You're not my mother!"

"And I didn't ask to be!" I retorted. "I'm not that much older than you, you know. You'll see that one day. Ten years isn't that long."

"Whatever," Jared said and folded his arms over his chest again.

It was then that I had a sudden deep desire to put off having teenage children in my life for as long as possible.

"I didn't take Lynn back because I didn't want her in my life, or because it was tough. Tough is coming to a foreign land on your own despite the stupid nation being at civil war. Tough is finding out that for whatever reason, the Divines decided that "sure she doesn't have enough to worry about! let's make her dragonborn and put the fate of the world on her shoulders." Tough is having to say goodbye to someone you've grown to care about deeply because you're the biggest hazard to their life. You've had a tough run of life yourself Jared, so maybe when you stop being so irrational you'll think about that for awhile," I said and then jumped up onto the carriage again.

"Go!" I told driver and we were off again.

Jared resumed his brooding and I pretended as if I didn't notice. I fished out a book from my bag on pickpocketing that Lynn had given me as a going away present (and I hoped I'd never need). Normally with the emotion I had been feeling this would be the point where I'd worry about the kid, worry about me, feel guilty and torment myself about it. But this time I refused to do that, refused to think about it like that, or truly, to think about it much at all. The change was easy, too easy. Just like picking locks and murdering Grelod had been too easy. Even that thought didn't bother me like it should and at least now I knew why the kid hated me, and even though I knew I should, I had trouble caring.

* * *

The next morning was the first time Jared and I spoke again since our fight. Soon after the carriage had been packed up again, taken off, and I'd reopened my book (which by now was nearly finished) he decided to talk.

"You've changed," Jared said.

I didn't respond but kept reading. I wasn't sure what he meant by that. I had noticed a change. I had thought that maybe sleep or time would soften the way I felt but it hadn't. I hardly expected Jared to notice but it was possible. I thought it more likely, however, that he was referring to his thoughts that I had been selfish in letting Lynn go.

"I don't like it," he finally continued.

"So I heard. Yesterday," I said concluded, flipping the page and still not looking at him.

"I'm not talking about that," Jared said. "You're acting weird."

"Maybe I'm just tired of having everything be my fault, Jared," I said, and flipped another page.

Jared didn't say anything for another hour at least.

"It's not your fault. I'm…_sorry,_" Jared finally said, as if the word physically pained him.

I sighed and put the book back in my bag. I had finished it twenty minutes ago anyway and had just been brushing over the finer points, not that I had needed to. The more I had read the more I realized how easy the knowledge came to me. Despite having never pickpocketed in my life, I had come up to the answer to all but four scenarios before reading the explanation. It had disturbed me, but not nearly as much as it would have yesterday.

"It's fine," I said and looked out over our surroundings.

I knew where we were, only about ten minutes carriage-ride from Whiterun. It had felt like it had been forever since I'd been there but in truth it had only been a couple of weeks. It seemed to me that my whole life had been lived in Riften now, as if everything before it had been nothing compared to it. I wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing.

"My parents didn't die from the sickness," Jared said which shocked me out of sightseeing.

I didn't know what to say and this time no words came, easy or otherwise.

The almost-teen didn't need me to say anything to prompt him to continue. "They survived. I like to tell people they died though."

"Why?" I blurted, without thinking.

"Because then they wouldn't have wanted to give me up. But they did, they did want to. After they got better I thought everything would go back to normal, but it didn't. We didn't have any money and they had to take whatever jobs they could get. They joined some bandits in just outside Windhelm, got addicted to Skooma, the hard stuff, from Morrowind.

"Then…one day they left and didn't come back. I found the note they'd left in their bedroom that night that just said good bye, they weren't returning. I didn't know what to do. I just stayed there. I stayed until the guards came a week later and informed me my parents had been caught trying to rob a nobleman in Whiterun, that my father had died in the attempt and my mother had been arrested. I guess she told them about me to make them feel bad for her so they'd let her go but instead they just got me and took me to Honorhall," Jared finished, matter-of-fact.

"I'm sorry," I said, and felt for the first time in twenty four hours the heaviness that had made everything feel so distant lift.

"I know you are," he said. "You're a good person, Ever. Not like them. I just…I really wished…Lynn told me about everything. She said she was actually hopeful about getting adopted, that things were ok now that Grelod was gone. She said she wasn't mad at you at all and I didn't understand why she wasn't. I guess I was just being stupid."

"Well…" I said with a smile, clearly joking, and he rolled his eyes but smiled for the first time that trip.

Then two things happened at once. The cart stopped abruptly, causing Jared to fall from his bench, and a roar that would have put Alduin off, reached my ears.

I turned, drawing my bow and looking at the sky but found nothing. I lowered my gaze and there was a giant who was way too close for comfort and coming our way.

* * *

_A.N. Ok so not so much action as I planned which I blame Jared for. I promise the next chapter will have more. Also, don't worry, I haven't forgotten Everlee's main mission about her past! It's all going to come to take off soon enough._


	15. Giant Tipping

_Author's Note: For those of you who read the previous chapter before it was fixed, I said Troll but I meant Giant, and it will be updated there to reflect that. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Reviews are always welcome. _

* * *

**Giant Tipping**

Quickly I spoke the car driver and Jared, eyeing the brewery not too far from us now. "I'm going to try to draw it away. As soon as you can, run into the building, don't wait, don't stop, and don't look for me. Got it?"

"Everlee – " Jared began as I shoved one of my better knifes into Jared's hand. I saw the driver jump down and unfasten his horse so that she could run to safer ground.

"Don't argue, keep that, and don't dare think of using it unless absolutely necessary," I said as I slung my bow over my shoulder and unsheathed my two long swords and jumped from the cart.

"I can't let you –" Jared said as he jumped down, nearly falling in the process.

"Do it, don't argue," I said, as the cart driver (who I decided I'd have to re-evaluate) came from the front to pull Jared toward the fence.

"Come on kid, she'll be fine," the car driver said in his gravely voice.

I didn't stop to see if Jared followed willingly as I'd wasted enough time. Feeling way too exposed I found myself actually running toward a giant. Every instinct told me this was stupid, that you don't run toward something three times as tall as you and forty times as strong, but I had to drag its attention away from the cart, away from Jared. It worked, which I suddenly realized as the giant swung his club at me, wasn't such a good thing.

I ducked but the wind coming from the swing was enough to throw me off balance and I struggled to stay on my feet as he readied himself for another go. For a second I thought about heading toward the stream not too far from the road. There had been a few tall boulders there but as he swung down and hit the ground in the place I'd been standing not two seconds before I decided that he'd probably be able to shatter them and I'd be lucky if I survived jagged pieces of rock flying at me.

The human-sized club stuck to the ground and I used the brief time it took him to wrench up to get in a few hits, unfortunately none were critical. The best placed one was also the last. It was on his ankle, and quite deep. He roared and wrenched the club up, raising it above his head. Quickly I moved backwards as fast as I could without looking away from him. He went to take a step forward, moving his injured ankle forth, and growled again when he put the weight down, teetering a bit from the pain.

Quickly though he recovered and came at me but I dodged out of the way just in time. It was then I heard a woman shout, "Found him! He got off this way! Knew he probably didn't get far."

The giant's attention turned toward the voice and in the next instant an arrow was lodged into one of his eyes, but didn't appear to be deep enough to get into his brain, just make him angrier.

He swung wildly and I had just enough time to wonder how exactly I could thank the archer for the giant's new found rage before leaping high, the only safe move as he was thrashing both arms now in attempts to kill everything in his path. This had the unfortunate consequence of putting me atop his club which he swung up, throwing me into the air. I had a brief second where I tucked myself into a ball before I crashed down onto the ground a few feet away, hitting the Earth hard before I rolled a little and then came to a stop on my back, winded and unable to hold my limbs to my chest anymore as I gasped for air and tried to keep myself conscious.

But the giant wasn't done and wasn't distracted by the new voices I heard, two or three males by the sound of it. He had one of his targets down, and he had decided that I wasn't getting up (not that I could if I wanted to at that particular moment).

Before I could even think about moving my battered body out of the way of his giant foot (yes, after dragons and draugr and crazy thieves I was going to be killed like a bug by a well placed stomp of all things) one of the men who it was impossible to mistake as anything but a Nord stood in front of me and thrust his two-handed sword hard at the knee, causing the giant to quickly yank his foot back, but even then he hadn't avoided the blade entirely.

I felt arms behind me drag me back as the person, also a man, said, "We're here to help."

I thought that was obvious, but the deep voice sounded so sincere that even if I had enough air to make a retort I wouldn't have. Once we were a little further away from the giant who was now battling both the dark haired Nord who had stood in the way to save me from being squashed and a smaller, blonde Nord the man lifted me to my feet and put one arm around his shoulders.

I turned to look at him, he was just as big as the other Nord (and I noted they had the same dark hair as well) and so had to hunch to keep my feet on the ground and support my weight.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and then, a little less certainly, "I think."

"Good," he replied simply, letting me remove my arm from his shoulders.

He then stood up straight and I realized I had misjudged the Nord, he was even bigger than the first one. I was suddenly glad I was in the company of a giant the first time we met because there was no time for me to feel any trepidation towards him under the circumstances. I reached for my bow (my swords having been dropped the instant I took my flying trip and most of my other equipment with the cart) and was surprised to find it unharmed, as were my arrows.

"You're still going to fight?"

"Yes," I said, and aimed an arrow at the clear shot of the giant's other eye.

"Good," he said and ran toward the giant without elaborating.

I took out the giant's other eye and the creature began to panic, stumbling this way and that, holding the bit of arrow sticking out but reluctant to pull because even he must realize that to tear the thing out would mean ripping his eye out as well. There really was nothing left for him to do but swing wildly and stumble every which way blindly. I moved closer, spotting one of my swords closer to the giant but in this general direction, I picked it up, sheathing my bow and was ready to help finish off the giant.

The blonde Nord then quickly ducked under the giant's flailing arms, much more confident now that his opponent wasn't nearly as likely to clobber him and cut deep into his knee. Unfortunately for the first Nord who was standing directly behind the giant, this caused the giant to fall backwards toward him very quickly. However, I had already seen the flaw and acted without a second, dropping my sword and sprinting forward, I threw my badly battered body at the man and really hoped that my last breath would not be taken beneath the bottom side of a giant.

* * *

_A.N. Sorry for yet another cliff hanger. Really, this one was unintentional but I found the chapter running very long without any hope of a good cut-off place. I will post the next chapter even sooner._


	16. To Whiterun

_A.N. So, here is what was initially going to be the last part of the last chapter plus some more. Because you're all so awesome (and going to post reviews, even if they're only a smilie or something, right?)._

* * *

**To Whiterun**

It worked. My weight and speed was able to force both the Nord and I out of the way just in time. I landed on top of him as the giant fell down, dead, only a couple of feet away.

I weakly tried to disentangle myself from the dark haired man as I catalogued the pain (some of which was new and nearly blinding but in my frazzled brain it was hard to distinguish exactly where it was coming from). I then realized that there was my second dumb move for the day (the first being run full tilt toward an angry giant) because the Nord had been wielding a sword and I hadn't even considered that plowing him over to save his life could have meant ending mine. Luckily, he wasn't still holding it, and even luckier, his instinct hadn't been to shove the blade into the unexpected flying woman that had assaulted him.

The dark Nord underneath me came to pretty quick and then realized I was trying to untangle my armor from his extra sword hanging at his side and began to help without looking at me. When he was done he got to his feet despite me still being atop him, somehow lifting us both without much issue (and without asking). He set me on my feet, and I crumpled to the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked the Nord who had dragged me from the fight as he approached.

Looking up at them I realized that the resemblance between the two was definitely more than just dark hair and muscles. They had the same hair color, same eery yellowish brown eyes, same nose and jawline. The larger one had longer hair and held a look of true concern. The other looked at me as if I were some sort of alchemy experiment before going stoic.

"Or do you prefer lying on the ground?" the Nord whose life I just saved asked and I glared at him.

"Vilkas," the second Nord addressed. "You should help her."

Vilkas rolled his eyes but obliged by leaning down and, without a word or attempting to cause less pain by not jostling me, picked me up in both arms and started walking and I gave him another glare before looking anywhere but at him. I couldn't protest as there was no way I could stand and I was fairly sure if I said something he would be perfectly happy to drag me wherever he intended to take me instead (preferably by my hair).

"That your carriage over there?" he asked as if he were bored.

"Yes."

In no time he sat me on the edge of the carriage and I grimaced but attempted to hide the pain of my broken leg before he hopped up and without warning, picked me up again and sat me on the bench before sitting on the opposite bench and refusing to look at me.

"There," he said as his friends (the blonde Nord, the large Nord, and the red-haired archer) came and climbed onto the carriage.

"Torvar, go get the horse," the woman said.

The blonde grumbled something I didn't understand which the woman seemed to have caught. "Because your idiocy nearly caused grave injury to Vilkas and was the reason Ria got hurt _and_ the reason the giant got away from us in the first place. So go, fetch the horse, and feel lucky and honored to be doing so for the Companions."

"Right, I am honored to be fetching the horse, Aela," Torvar said grumpily to the woman before jumping down and slightly in the process.

Aela rolled her eyes, looking much the same as Vilkas had moments before making me wonder how long they had known each other.

"I am Aela of the companions," the woman said.

"Everlee," I replied in kind.

"What you did out there was very brave," Aela continued. "I have to thank you for intervening when you did. We had been fighting that giant but when one of our comrades was injured he got away. It was very lucky for you to be where you were."

"Funny, it didn't feel lucky at all," I said and laughed, then tried to hide the pain as my ribs protested.

"How bad are the injuries?" the last unnamed Nord said. Then, as if reading my mind, he said, "And I'm Farkas, Vilkas's brother."

"Broken ribs, I think. My knee, that's broken, maybe other hip as well. And then bruising of course, but that will be fine," I said and shrugged.

"That's what happens when a novice tries to battle a giant," Vilkas said when I was done.

I turned a very cold look his way and was ready to rip into him, but Aela beat me to speaking, "_Vilkas._ She saved your life at the risk of hers didn't she?"

"Only after I saved hers," he replied, seemingly irritated that someone as insignificant as I could save his life.

"After we put her cart in danger and then saved your life while already injured," Aela said.

Vilkas seemed to think about replying to that, but then folded his arms over his chest and resolved to say nothing. It reminded me of Brynjolf crossing his arms over his chest and it struck me just how different the same action could come off and be done by such different men. Brynjolf had done it casually, at ease, almost tauntingly at times. Vilkas, on the other hand, looked only slightly less childish than Jared had when he'd done the same thing.

"We have healers in Whiterun, at the temple," Farkas said. "I can make sure you get there."

I smiled at his earnestness and was about to reply in thanks when Vilkas decided now was the time to open his trap, "Aren't you a Breton…at least _part_ Breton?"

"Yes," I said, irritated and not knowing where his train of thought could be.

"Then why don't you just heal yourself? Aren't you supposed to be the magic type?" Vilkas continued.

I narrowed my eyes at him thinking of what I'd like him to do (mainly fall on his own sword). "Not all Bretons do magic and if you were paying attention during the battle, you would have seen it's not exactly my specialty. I can do basic healing but not for injuries of this magnitude. Even if I could, the effort of doing so might drain me before I could finish and then I would likely be passed out and only partially healed."

Vilkas shrugged as if he could care less and said, "It was just a question."

"Well, it looks like your traveling companions are approaching, rather quickly," Aela said looking behind me. "After you see to your injuries you should think of making your way to Jorrvaskr, we could use people like you."

Then she rose at the same time it clicked that she was one of _the_ Companions, the exact ones Jared was looking for. However, before I could say something else to her, Jared was scrambling up into the carriage as the driver took his seat and Aela and Vilkas exited, meeting up with Torvar. I was about to ask Farkas what he was doing but then recalled that he was going to make sure I found my way to a healer and I smiled at him, finding myself warmed by his actions. Then Jared stood in front of me and hesitated before giving me a quick hug (causing me to gasp from the pain) and then taking a seat beside me as the carriage took off.

"So you're ok," Jared said. "Arnbjorn wouldn't let me help. Old man's stronger than he looks."

At this, the carriage driver Arnbjorn grunted and muttered something under his breath and I got the jist that he wasn't fond of being called an _old man._

"You could have died, Jared. Giants aren't the easy creatures to fight with, ask my ribs," I said.

"Your ribs?" he asked confused.

"Nevermind," I said, deciding not to worry him. Then I looked at Farkas. "Farkas, this is Jared. Jared, Farkas. Farkas is a Companion."

Jared's eyes widened and then he stared at Farkas, who didn't seem to take much notice of the boy's strange expression.

Finally Jared said, "Like _the_ Companions?"

"Yes, unless there are others, but I doubt that," Farkas said and I wasn't sure if he was joking.

"So, you must know my grandmother right?" Jared asked.

Farkas looked genuinely confused and said, "I don't think any of the woman are old enough to be your grandmother though Aela gets awfully touchy when you ask about her age."

"Her name is Dalia," Jared said.

"Oh," Farkas said, and realization dawned on his face.

"She's dead isn't she?" Jared asked. "That's probably why she didn't come for me sooner. I guess this entire trip was for nothing."

Everything got silent, and I knew Jared was trying his hardest not to cry, especially with the bulky Companion sitting with us. He looked down at his lap and I wanted to comfort him but I knew he wouldn't appreciate that either at this moment.

"I never knew my grandmother. Aela did though," Farkas said, and I thought this was a really strange piece of information.

"Aela knew your grandmother?" I asked. "And you didn't?"

Now it was Farkas's turn to look confused and then he worked through it. "No Aela knew _her_ grandmother, Dalia."

At this Jared looked up abruptly. "Dalia? Aela is a Companion and her grandmother was Dalia. The same Dalia?"

Farkas smiled, "Yes."

"That would make her my…um…" Jared said.

"Cousin," I said, deducing that Aela probably wasn't in the right age range to be an unknown sibling.

"So I have a cousin? Then there is a point to this trip. Good, to Whiterun then," Jared said, as if there had ever been plans to turn back made verbally.

"To Whiterun," I agreed as the carriage stopped outside the stables.

* * *

_A.N. It's been a rough week so your wonderful reviews would be most welcome._


	17. Not So Companionable

_A.N. Ok so I noticed something, mainly of which Everlee never introduced herself by name to the Companions. I am actually going to fix this problem by sticking it in Chapter 15. It's not worth the re-reading but just so you're all aware :)_

* * *

**Not So Companionable**

I learned one thing very quickly. When Farkas offers you his help, he's very polite, but he doesn't take no for an answer.

"Really, you don't need to carry me the whole way – we could make a crutch or find a wheelbarrow or –" I continued helplessly as he continued to carry me up toward the gate.

"It's no problem," he said.

Somehow he made it look like it too, carrying me effortlessly in his arms as Jared had to almost run to keep up with him alongside.

"I just, I can't really let you do this. I mean, I appreciate it but really this is so –"

"You can't walk and I can carry you without a problem. So why are you arguing so much?" Farkas asked good-naturedly and flashed me a smile.

I blushed not wanting to have to explain exactly how embarrassing it was going to be for me to be carried around the city by the bulky Nord. I was Dragonborn, an almost-member of the Thieves Guild, I had taken out dragons, bandits, ogres, and now a giant, and I was being toted about as if I were a small child. Surely he had to see this from my point of view.

"I…it's just…" I started but couldn't bring myself to admit my fear of how this would look to everyone.

Farkas raised an eyebrow I came the conclusion that perhaps he really didn't see why it should bother me, why anyone's opinions besides my own would make a difference. At any rate, I decided to let it go. I might look silly this way, but refusing his aid or making extra effort for the trip to the chapel would look weak to him, and I decided that was the worse fate.

"Ok, thanks…again," I said.

"Any time," Farkas agreed.

"I hope this doesn't _have_ to happen again," I said and laughed.

"I doubt it but in this line of business, you never know," Farkas said and shrugged, causing my body to dip and me to clutch hard to his chest armor (as if he would actually drop me). I let go and blushed again as he gave me an innocent smile and said, "Don't worry, I got you."

"I'm not in this line of business," I said once I was sure I wasn't crashing to the ground any time today.

"You aren't?" Farkas asked, sounding surprised. "You fight like it, talk like it, act like it. If you're looking for work you know, you might ask Kodlak about joining us when you visit Jorrvaskr with Jared."

"I'm not really looking right now, but thank you," I replied.

He shrugged again and I fought my instinct to cling to him again. "Your choice. It's too bad though. Probably would have been nice having you as a sister. Um, shield-sister I mean."

Just then we met with the city guards, one of whom I recognized as surviving the fight with the first dragon I had battled. He raised an eyebrow at my position and I really wished I wore a hood to cover my face. Luckily he didn't say anything as he let us pass.

"Can I join the Companions?" Jared asked as we made our way to the chapel and I was glad to have something else to focus my attention on then the villagers around us.

"No. But maybe you could Apprentice," Farkas answered. "Kodlak doesn't usually take in anyone young _directly_ into the Companions, but is possible to live and train with us, run some basic errands until you are old enough to prove your worth. It doesn't happen very often though."

"Huh," Jared replied, sounding interested.

With Farkas's long legs and brisk pace it wasn't long before we were at the Temple. I felt guilty about having the healer come immediately to me with all the sick currently suffering in there but my broken bones had to be fixed before they began to set and I was a fairly non-complicated case (for them) to work with. Farkas refused to leave until I had been healed which I told him wasn't necessary but again was warmed by the gesture.

"I will see you soon," Farkas said and bowed his head before taking off.

I went to the Inn and booked a room for the week before heading to Jorvaskr with Jared. Upon entering Aela waved me over from where she was sitting at the table around the fire.

"Hello again, Everlee!" Aela said. "Have you come to join us?"

I smiled. "Not tonight. I was wondering if I could have a word with you and your leader…did you say his name was Kodlak?" proud of myself for recalling that bit of information.

"Yes," Aela said. "He is downstairs, Farkas can take you to him. I will meet you down there when I'm finished."

"Farkas?" I asked. I hadn't seen him on entering.

"Yes?" the deep voice came from right behind me.

I turned quickly and almost had to look straight up. Less than two feet behind me the Nord stood, smiling broadly at me. I was unnerved by how easily the man had snuck up on me (somehow "stealth" and Farkas hadn't seemed to go together). It looked like he was completely unaware of this though, so I doubted that his intention had been to surprise me. Currently he wasn't in his armor as the day was coming to an end so that probably helped him. Remaining quiet in heavy armor wasn't very easy.

"Oh, I didn't see you," I explained.

"Well now you do," he said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Kodlak. I think Vilkas is speaking with him right now."

_Great_, I thought.

We made our ways into the below-ground floor of Jorvaskr as Jared and Farkas chatted amicably. Personally I was preparing myself to face Farkas's brother (his twin by what Jared's conversation had revealed). Both men were warriors, both looked similar in their own ways, but from what I could see, they couldn't be more dissimilar. Farkas was good-natured, loyal, caring, and friendly. Vilkas was a prat who would rather die than admit an open spot. He was hostile and harsh and I had never taken such a quick dislike of anyone (with the exception of Mercer Frey I added as an after thought).

When we neared the end of the hall Vilkas was just shutting the door to the room at the end. He turned and saw us, his eyes focusing on me immediately before narrowing.

"What do you want?" Vilkas asked.

"Are you the doorman?" I asked.

"I'm asking what you want. This is private Companion quarters and you should not be down here," he replied.

"Brother, she has stuff to talk about with Kodlak," Farkas input.

"You shouldn't have brought her down here. If she needed to speak with Kodlak she could have waited until he found the time to go to the Mead hall," Vilkas responded.

"Do you treat every one this way, or just people who save your life?" I asked.

Vilkas decided to respond by folding his arms over his chest and glaring.

Just then the doors opened and an older Nord smiled at us. "Vilkas, this must be the young woman you and Aela have spoke of."

Vilkas's arms dropped to his side as if in defeat and I was glad that at least Aela seemed to like me so whatever had been said wasn't one-sided from him. Kodlak welcomed us into his chambers and Farkas took his leave though Vilkas stayed, taking a seat near his leader. He continued to give me various hostile expressions but I ignored him as I explained why I had come.

"So can I join you? Can you help us?" Jared asked when I finished, no longer able to contain himself.

Kodlak frowned and I prepared myself mentally for the let down.

"No. You are too young. The Companions haven't taken on Apprentices in decades. I might overlook this as there has been no restrictions against it put in place, but you are twelve, and you must be thirteen for us to accept you as Apprentice," Kodlak said. "There is strict rule about that."

"But…but I'm twelve. I'll be thirteen in seven months…or eight…couldn't you –" Jared began, begging.

"I'm sorry," Kodlak said and the truth in his voice as he said it softened him to me.

"In eight months?" I asked. "He could in eight months?"

Kodlak took a moment before responding. "There's two more relevant conditions. You have to be supported by no less than four members of the Companions who know you well. I'm afraid you do not know any of them, though I suppose that could be rectified if they took the time. If you are anything like your grandmother, Jared, I have no doubt you are brave of heart but you are inexperienced with a blade, a bow, or any sort of weapon. An apprentice must have at least a basic knowledge of one or more weapon-types and pass the test to see if you can wield it sufficiently for the position."

Jared's shoulders slumped and I could feel something welling up inside me that I couldn't quite name until, "I could train him," burst from my mouth.

"You?" Vilkas asked and snorted. "The boy wouldn't survive a single skeever attack."

Kodlak looked at Vilkas gravely but said nothing and for the first time I saw something of…repentance for what he'd said, even if he wasn't going to verbally apologize. His face relaxed for the first time, with no glare ready for me if I so much glanced in his direction.

"He would still need the support of four current Companions," Kodlak said, but then he paused, thoughtful here. "I could allow him to live here for a time, if a current member were willing to look after him of their own accord. The likelihood of him getting acquainted with enough people would then be raised."

"Do you think Aela would –" Jared began but Kodlak stopped him.

"Aela is often away for weeks on end, child," he said. "She would not be able to watch after you."

There was a pause, a moment of tension. From the look of expectation on Kodlak's face we knew the conversation wasn't over. Vilkas and I worked our way through what he meant us to figure out at the same time.

"No," Vilkas said at the same time as I said:

"May I join the Companions?"

"We'll see," Kodlak said.

* * *

_A.N. Ok, so this seems as good a stopping point as any. Please review to let me know you're still there :)_


	18. Flirting With Defeat

**Flirting with Defeat**

"You want me to test her?" Vilkas confirmed, a smile forming on his face after Kodlak explained that before I could be admitted I must show my skill for all the Companions to see.

"Yes," Kodlak said. "Tomorrow afternoon we shall see if you will join us. Until then, Everlee."

I nodded to Kodlak. Vilkas smirked at me on my way out the door as Jared followed closely at my side. I tilted my head down and cocked it to the side returning his smile with one of anticipation. A look of confusion flashed across his face, not expecting that reaction from me before I passed him, shutting the chamber doors behind us.

"So, are you going to join?" Farkas asked, appearing from a hallway.

"I will be tested," I replied.

"Who?" he asked, grinning, as if he always knew that (not matter what my original intent) I was going to join the Companions soon after I entered Jorvaskr.

"Vilkas," I replied.

Farkas looked a little surprised by this but recovered quickly. "You must have made an impression. Kodlak rarely tests people against Circle members."

"Circle?" I questioned.

"Members higher up are in the Circle," Farkas said.

"Are you in the Circle?" Jared asked.

"Yep," he replied, smiling at the boy.

"Hmm…maybe if I get to join someday I could be in the Circle," Jared said.

"Perhaps," Farkas grinned. "But you'd have to work very hard."

"I will, Ever is going to train me," he replied.

"Are you?" Farkas asked me then looked at Jared. "Maybe if I find the time I could help, teach you with some of the two handed weapons and heavy armor when you get strong enough."

"Really?" Jared asked, surprised. Then he turned to me, "Could he?"

"It's up to you Jared," I said and then smiled at Farkas. "If you get the time."

"We'll see," he said returning the smile. "After all you'll be with us nearly all the time for the next year if you do."

I took in a deep breath. Kodlak had mentioned that before making sure of my commitment to join. I had come to Skyrim searching for clues to my birthfather after I had received a mysterious note and the only thing I had learned was that my mother might not be my mother and could actually be a –

But no. I wasn't going to think about that.

Regardless of not being sure how far I wanted to delve into my personal history, it still worried me having to make a commitment that long. Between the civil war and the dragons, Skyrim wasn't the safest place to be. I had considered the idea of traveling back into Morrowind for some months to send and receive a letter from my mother in Cyrodiil about what I had discovered but I doubted getting back out and back in would be as simple as it had been the first time (if one could count nearly being executed as simple). And even though it had only been two days, I had the longing to go back to Riften. It had felt like…home. For the first time I had felt like I belonged somewhere even with all the madness that had occurred in my short stay. I wanted to go back there. I did not want to settle in to Whiterun.

Still, I had given my word that if I passed the test I would join them and the thought of telling Kodlak and Vilkas that I ddin't want to go through with it wasn't an appealing one. I could just see Vilkas's smarmy smile as he took it as a sign that I was afraid to face him. I wasn't.

And there was still Jared to think of. I didn't want to get his hopes so high only to have to bring him back to Honorhall now. A large portion of me doubted he'd even come back. He'd already said if he were Lynn and had gotten away he would have kept running, that he'd only gone back because I had promised to help him. Sometimes I wished that I could stop involving myself in all of the messes I got into.

The next day I still wasn't sure how I felt about joining the Companions. Sure, Farkas seemed nice enough as well as Aela, and I had to admit I missed the thrill of battle that didn't involve stealth or secrecy. I had grown up with bows and swords, learning how to wield them quickly and efficiently. Just because I found I had a new couple of innate talents didn't change who I was. Those new talents were…something that seemed natural, I hadn't chosen to work on them and hadn't even known I'd had a knack until I'd been forced to use them. The Companions, the way they fought and what they fought for, that was something I had chosen for myself. The difference seemed important.

"So you showed up did you? And in heavy armor I see. Can you handle that Breton?" Vilkas said as I approached him in the appointed area out back.

I smiled, feeling the excitement of the duel (and the idea of getting to aim a few good swings at the mouthy Nord). "Wouldn't miss it."

I looked around seeing several new faces in addition to Aela, Farkas, and Kodlak standing far back by the tables on a raised platform before the Mead Hall. An older man came forth and said, "Today you will be tested and the Circle will watch and decide whether you are worthy to become a potential member of the Companions. I am Skjor. Fight well, Everlee."

I nodded my head low to him and when I looked back I saw him grinning at Vilkas before he turned and took his place once again. I suddenly wondered just how serious my test was supposed to be, whether anyone expected me to succeed. I looked at those I knew. Aela looked a little confused though why I couldn't say. Kodlak didn't show emotion I could detect but a faint interest in watching the ensuing fight but nothing else. Farkas smiled at me encouragingly and I was glad to know at least one person seemed to think I had shot.

I turned back around to face Vilkas, holding my helmet in my hands.

"Today I will test your skill as a warrior. If you pass the test you will be allowed to undergo a trial period as the Circle observes you and all that you do for the Companions to see if you have the heart it takes to be one of us. If, at the end of this trial, you are seen honorable and worthy, then the Circle will welcome you as a full member, a Shield-Sister. Are you ready?" he asked, speaking the obviously memorized phrases.

"Yes," I said certainly despite my own doubts.

"Let me remind you then, before we begin. This a test of melee skill. When I have seen enough of your skill to attest whether you have the required ability I will end the fight. There will be _no magic_ involved. We are testing your arm, your endurance, and your skill with a blade," Vilkas continued. "Do you understand and accept these conditions?"

"Yes," I repeated. _As if my weak magic would do me much good._

"Then, let's begin," Vilkas said.

We put on our helmets and drew our swords. The two handed sword was impressive and almost as long as I was. Pulling out my two short swords I should have felt inadequate in comparison but all I felt was a sense of rightness. Vilkas watched me for a moment as we eyed each other, trying to guess at weaknesses.

In those few moments I considered the option of letting Vilkas win in the end, purposefully downplaying my abilities without being obvious about it. It was the lesser embarrassing act (than not having faced him at all) and I wouldn't be forced to commit to this place where I'd have to deal with him for large quantities of time. I thought of throwing it now so that I could be free to go off on my own, be independent again. Before I had made a decision one way or another, the battle began.

Vilkas was the first to act, swinging his sword hard from left to right, slashing close to my shoulders. It was an obvious first move, to test me. Quickly I jumped back out of its reach and then went to the left where the swing had begun to try to land a blow to his armor there. He was surprisingly quick with the rebound, aiming low to knock me off my legs (or if I was slow enough, cut my legs off). I jumped and dodged further left as he slashed up again. Standing much too far left for him to hit me without readjusting his position, I aimed both my swords at that side of his chest and then thrust my fists up to his chin, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

I quickly went in for another strike but had to duck as his sword came even faster than before. I was able to get in a few hits, nothing too heavy as I bobbed and weaved past his sword which seemed to get faster and faster as we battled.

At some point we were moving so quick all of it was instinct. Vilkas got in some hits that likely would have done serious damage if I hadn't been able to stop their momentum before they crashed into me. One good swing from his sword at the pace and with that fury would have killed me but instead of scaring me (or knocking me dead), this excited me. It had been a long time since I'd battled anyone close to his skill level and it felt good to have an opponent that really gave me the opportunity to use all of my abilities.

We danced and weaved and he did not call it, did not say we should stop. All thoughts of purposefully losing the battle were thrown out the window. I didn't want to end it that way. In fact, I found myself unwilling to want an end at all. I didn't want him to deem me worthy, to concede the right for me to get a trial with the Companions. I wanted to fight until one or both of us couldn't lift our swords anymore.

I found myself smiling as I breathed heavily, our battle-dance taking up the entire backyard of Jorvaskr. On stones and on tables and on steps we fought, only aware of the immediate surroundings that influenced the fight. I had some dim awareness of people moving from the melee and the noise of many voices but everything but the warrior in front of me, my own swords, and the next moves were irrelevant. Disregarded.

I found myself laughing, the sound light and ringing. The thrill of it all was exhilarating and I became aware of a deep resonating sound that felt like it echoed in my own chest. I realized that it came from the Nord as we exchanged blows.

Even with the aid of the Nine Divines I doubted our swords could move faster, our moves be more timed. Inches separated us from death or mutilation at the hands of the other. Seconds made the difference between drawing breath and blood.

At some point a couple of voices were so loud they did rise above the melee.

"Shouldn't we step in to stop them, Kodlak?"

A laugh, not the deep, resonating one but heartier. "Do you wish to try to place yourself between them Skjor?"

And truly there was no room between us two dancers that was not quickly closed by our blades.

It was I that started the end. I dared make the dangerous move of attempting to hook my foot around his ankle. Somehow it had worked but before he fell onto his back, he reached out with his right hand, the entire bulky sword's weight now in one hand, and grabbed my left forearm, causing me to tumble down as well. Though he gripped my arm tight, I made the most of the fall, tucking my legs in and slamming my knees into his thighs. I raised my right arm, angling the sword at his neck, tip pressed lightly to his skin but I felt his steel at the back of my own neck at the very same time and knew that neither had won.

I was breathing heavy, we both were. After a few endless moments of silence, chests heaving from exertion, I found myself laughing again, breathlessly, feeling less bogged down than I had since I'd come to Skyrim. Vilkas laughed too, even quieter, his chest vibrating my knees. He let go of my arm as I lowered my sword. He then lowered his to the ground and we took off our helmets as our laughter faded into more exhausted breaths.

"Well, it seems we will soon have a new Shield-Sister," Kodlak said, drawing my attention from Vilkas's dark yellow-brown eyes. He was the first to approach us followed closely by Skjor.

It was then that I took in that we were near a forge, one I did not recognize but knew anyway by reputation. Skyforge. And apparently our frantic battling had received more attention than just that of the Companions. Some villagers (guard, commoner, and sell-sword alike) were being ushered out of the area by an annoyed white-bearded man and Aela.

I managed to get up and off of Vilkas and he sat up. Once I had sheathed my swords, I offered him a hand which he raised an eyebrow to but took anyway. When he was on his feet he bent down and picked up his enormous sword, casually putting it back into the strap holding it behind him.

"I haven't seen a dual like that in a long time," Skjor said, eyeing me in a way that I didn't like but couldn't say why.

I felt Vilkas come closer to me and stick a hand on my shoulder, "I think, perhaps, her skill is worthy of us."

"Perhaps?" I said, laughing and turning my head up to look at him.

He removed his hand and moved to my side, smiling. "Perhaps."

"No one's given you a fight like that in years Vilkas. Perhaps is weak of you," Aela said, coming up behind the two older Circle members as the last of the audience left.

Then I saw Farkas climbing the stairs with the white-bearded man I assumed must be the infamous Eourlund Grey-Mane. Farkas waved at me he approached but Eourlund didn't so much as spare a second glance as he went about reviving the fires of his forge.

"I think perhaps is the biggest compliment Vilkas will likely give me, Aela. I take no offense," I said lightly.

"Still," Aela said, narrowing her eyes at Vilkas.

"I have never seen you fight like that brother and I have seen you fight many times," Farkas said then added, "or smile quite so much in battle. It was…"

"Unnerving," someone said quietly, a dark-skinned Nord woman had apparently already been on the other side of the forge and went to talk to the blacksmith without another word.

"You are very skilled. Having you among us will be most beneficial I believe," Skjor said, still with the same look.

"Welcome," Kodlak said with such sincerity I truly felt at peace there.

Standing among those great swordsman and archers, I couldn't recall why I would have ever shied away from them. I was a warrior and belonged here, in my element, my chosen element, with them. Suddenly, becoming a Shield-Sister felt like the only family quest I had ever wanted to be on.


End file.
